


Guarded Soul

by maxiiisaac



Series: Guarded Soul Series [1]
Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 29,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxiiisaac/pseuds/maxiiisaac
Summary: Lance is the new kid at Altea High. You'd think that, being a guardian angel and all, he'd find it to be a piece of cake. But instead he has the revelation, along with every other teenager, that high school is hell and very different from being home-schooled like he's used to.Even more so when you have a secret angel identity that nobody can know about...Especially not Keith Kogane.





	1. Prologue

**Guardian Angel Rules // Section Eleven: Subject Visitation.**

**I swear to uphold and abide by the laws stated below. If any of these rules are broken I will receive my punishment(s) without argument.**

**• Rule one: DO NOT get attached to the subject.**

**• Rule two: DO NOT harm any human during your stay.**

**• Rule three: DO NOT reveal your identity or anything to do with our world.**

**• Rule four: DO NOT reveal your real name at any point.**

**• Rule five: DO NOT get involved with dangerous humans.**

**• Rule six: DO NOT enter into any relationships, whether romantic or sexual.**

**• Rule seven: DO NOT accept any alcohol or illegal substances.**

**• Rule eight: DO NOT have your wings out unless you are completely alone.**

**• Rule nine: DO NOT let your subject come to any harm.**

**• Rule 10: DO NOT keep it a secret if you somehow manage to break a rule. Tell your supervisor immediately.**

**Signed:   _Akira_            Signed: _Katie_   **


	2. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance experiences his first lesson in an actual human high school, Keith is an angsty boi as per usual and Coran is a gorgeous man that everyone can't help but love.

"And who's that?" Lance asked, pointing towards a boy that had just walked through the main double doors.

Of course he knew straight away that it was  _him_ _._

That boy is the reason Lance is even here in the first place... But nobody can know that.

He had longish, raven black hair that was currently tied up into a small ponytail, it contrasted his smooth porcelain skin nicely. His lips were a candyfloss pink and plump, they sat neatly under a small button nose with tiny, almost unnoticeable freckles splattered across it. And those eyes... A beautiful violet colour with a thin ring of cobalt blue circling his pupils.

Victoria, for some reason, chuckled when she saw who Lance was referring to. She put an arm around his shoulder and used him as an arm rest as she spoke.

Victoria is Lance's buddy. The person that shows him around the school and introduces him to people so that he can make other friends. She's nice, in Lance's opinion, and very pretty.

"That... would be Keith Kogane; bad boy and heart throb of Altea High, not that he notices of course, the oblivious little shit. It sounds cliché, I know... but ask anyone here and they'll tell you the same thing." Victoria smiled and then chuckled when she saw Lance's raised eyebrow.

Lance shook his head and watched as the crowd (who, he had noticed, normally huddle together and take up any available space in the hallway) began to part to let Keith through. A few nervous girls made their way over in a trio, stopping right in front of Keith, who raised an eyebrow at them but stopped and allowed them to say whatever they had come over for.

The girl in the middle was pushed forward by her two friends, and she ended up stumbling into Keith, who caught them before they fell.

"S-sorry... I... I uh-" The girl tripped over her words and Keith sighed before removing his hand from her hip, where he had steadied her.

The girl took a deep breath and looked up at Keith, determination in her eyes now.

"H-hi Keith... I know you don't know me very well, we've only had a few classes together, but I-I was wondering... uh..." The girl paused and looked away, possibly to muster up some more confidence before she continued.

Keith waited patiently, eyes searching her face for any kind of clue as to what she wanted. She swallowed and looked back up to Keith.

"I was wondering if you'd be my date to the school dance?" She finished.

Lance suddenly felt a little bit uncomfortable. This conversation was personal, between Keith and this girl. He shouldn't be eavesdropping.

Then why... why doesn't Lance seem to care?

Looking around, Lance noticed that he wasn't the only one watching the encounter, quite a few people had stopped their conversations to see Keith's reaction to the question.

Lance turned back to the scene to see Keith's eyes slightly wide and his mouth parted in shock. He glanced around at everyone and then, after composing himself, looked back to the girl.

"Your name is Cheryl, correct?" Keith asked and the girl nodded with a small smile.

Lance felt an unfamiliar but amazing feeling course through his body as he heard Keith's voice in person for the first time. He tried not to let the fact that he had jus become slightly overwhelmed show on his face and just tried to listen to what Keith was saying again.

"I'd love to go with you, you're a lovely girl... it's just... I'm really sorry Cheryl but I'm in a relationship already, so I'm going to have to politely decline." Keith looked at the girl apologetically and she nodded softly in understanding.

Hushed words were exchanged between everyone who had heard and Lance became confused.

 _"Keith_  is dating someone? Who?"

"I wonder if he'll go to the dance with his girlfriend then..."

"She's so lucky, what I wouldn't do to get a chance to date  _him."_

Lance didn't understand why everyone was so shocked at the concept of Keith dating someone.

"Bad boy?" Lance said, turning to Victoria with an eyebrow raised. "Are you sure? He sounds really sweet... based on that encounter."

Victoria smiled and pulled Lance towards their first class.

"He never goes to his lessons, and when he does he's just rude to the teachers. Some people say he has an attitudinal problem but I personally think he just doesn't know how else to act. He's a sweetheart to his peers though. He just makes a bad first impression if you catch him in a class." Victoria said softly.

"Right... so why is everyone so surprised that he's in a relationship?"

"Well Keith is kind of severely socially awkward. Apart from his brother I think he has like... one friend here, his name is Hunk if I recall correctly. He doesn't like talking to people and though pretty much all the girls here want to date him, and some of the guys too, he never says yes to any of the ones that have the courage to ask. He normally says that he doesn't want a relationship right now, so to hear him say something like that out loud is big news around here."

Lance nodded in understanding as they finally got to their lesson.

An excited, bubbly man with bright ginger hair and a mustache to match locked eyes with him as he entered the classroom and immediately stopped trying to shut the jocks up.

They already knew each other very well, but once again, nobody could ever find out. It's a good thing Lance can act.

"Ah, you must be the new kid." He said with a small, welcoming smile.

Lance nodded awkwardly and glanced to Victoria who smirked.

"Coran's not like most teachers. I think you'll like him." She whispered, just before she pushed Lance closer to said 'teacher.' 

"Alright, alright. Listen up you little shits." Coran called out and Lance gaped a little, trying to remind the redhead telepathically that he is an  _angel_  for heavens sake.

Almost immediately the room went silent and Lance felt all eyes on him as he stood shuffling his feet at the front.

"We have a new student with us today, why don't you tell us who you are and a bit about yourself?" Coran said, then motioning for Lance to take over.

The brunette took a deep breath and pulled his usual cocky smile onto his face. Here we go.

"Hey, the names Lance. Lance McClain." He started off, making eye contact with everyone in the room and giving his signature finger guns.

Victoria sent him a wink of encouragement and a thumbs up.

"I moved here from Spain about two years ago but I was home schooled because my mama has this thing called overprotective syndrome." He chuckled and looked around again to see a few amused smiles.

So far so good.

"Recently though I told her I wanted to go to a proper school and well... here I am. Lucky you."

When he was done he looked to Coran, who smiled and told him to take his seat with a finger pointed towards it.

Lance nodded with a smile and did as he was told.

The lesson continued as Coran droned on about some kind of creature he had come across whilst exploring in the Amazon rainforest.

Most of the teens in the classroom were texting under the table or passing notes, some had seemingly fallen asleep, spread across their desks with arms covering their faces. Coran didn't look like he minded that much, though Lance found himself wondering how they could be so bored. His first lesson in Altea High was incredibly interesting, and not only because of the learning itself, he had eyed quite a few people who intrigued him at least a little bit.

Lance decided twenty minutes into his first class that he was going to rather enjoy his time here, mostly because none of his old tutors lessons made him feel quite so enthusiastic about learning or socialising with others.

Being home-schooled in heaven sounds fun, but all Lance ever seemed to learn about is the battles that were won and lost during the war against hell.

So, yeah... Not fun at all.

Suddenly there was a loud bang as the door was kicked open and slammed into the wall, ripping Lance from his thoughts.

Coran sighed and turned towards the source of the noise.

"Keith, you're late... _again_."

"Sorry Coran, I was trying to find my motivation towards this lesson but alas it's nowhere to be found. I would say 'It won't happen again' but... well let's be honest, it definitely will." Keith, the boy that Lance had been so focused on twenty minutes prior, walked into the room with a small smirk on his face.

Coran only smiled softly and shook his head before telling him to take his seat.

Keith walked with his head bowed, his black boots dragging across the floor and backpack thrown carelessly over one shoulder.

It was only when he was directly in front of Lance that he looked up, a confused and rather irritated expression on his face. He stared at Lance for a while, the class (including Coran) was completely silent as they watched, until he finally opened his mouth to speak.

"You're in my seat." 

Lance blinked a few times before he realised that he was supposed to reply. He looked to his right and saw an empty desk and then he looked back to Keith.

"I mean... there's a seat right there. Can't you sit in that one?" He asked, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow at the boy still towering over him.

 Keith raised an eyebrow back and continued to stare. A few whispers cropped up from around the classroom, all of which Coran shushed. 

Lance refused to back down from the staring contest that had apparently started between him and Keith, and he wouldn't admit it out loud but he kind of liked the cocky look that graced the raven haired boys face.

When a few more seconds had passed and Lance was just about to open his mouth to ask what his problem was, the boy huffed a small chuckle and broke eye contact, moving to sit in the empty seat to Lance's right.

Coran decided that it was about time he resumed his lesson as Keith got comfortable, and continued his tale about his time in the Amazon rainforest.

Lance felt that he couldn't concentrate anymore though and instead decided to study the boy that now sat beside him.

"Do you stare at everyone or is there something on my face?" Keith whispered after a while as he turned to look at Lance.

Lance shrugged and pulled his usual, confident grin onto his face.

"What can I say? I like looking at beautiful things." He whispered back.

Keith looked shocked for a second but he soon recovered and tried to hide a smile.

"You're new here." He stated softly.

"Really? I wasn't aware." Lance replied sarcastically, but not so much that it came out as him being rude. Keith just rolled his eyes and smiled.

"I'm Keith."

"I know, I've heard the name over ten times in the past hour."

"Sorry about that, this school is all gossip and labels, but you know that's normally the moment when you reply with your name and a 'nice to meet you Keith' but whatever takes your fancy I guess." Keith whispered with a smile and Lance let out a small chuckle.

"And what if I don't want to give you my name?"

"Well then I would be very disappointed and I guess I'd have to make a nickname for you until you do."

"Nickname it is." Lance smirked before Coran sent a disapproving look his way and he was forced to shut up.

He did however catch Keith smile out of his peripheral vision, a real smile that made Lance himself smile even without fully looking at it.

Lance realized this and sighed. He had come up with a plan already, it's quite simple when it comes down to it... so what is he doing?

He figures that, if he plays hard to get for long enough, then Keith will get bored of him and drift off to his normal routine again. That way Lance can just observe him from afar, like he's supposed to be doing.

Lance is slowly finding that he isn't very good at following instructions.

•••

~~**Rule one: DO NOT get attached to the subject.** ~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave me a ♡ and a comment on what you think?
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome, as are you. :)


	3. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is handed an opportunity to get to know the fiery black haired boy who is the very reason for the brunette's presence on earth, Keith is uncharacteristically open with the new boy in his class and shares an unsettling but interesting experience with him that makes him even more curious than he already was.

**Word count: 1627**

 

When Lance's second period English lesson had finished, he made his way slowly to the door, making sure to be the last one out so as to avoid all the shoving.

"Blue." A voice said from his left, just as he'd fully left the room.

Lance nearly jumped out of his skin.

He turned to the voice only to see Keith leaning against the doorframe of his classroom.

"What?" Lance asked, a hand over his now pounding heart.

"Blue. That's the nickname I give you, because your eyes remind me of the sky."

Lance scoffed softly. How ironic, he just told an angel that they remind him of the sky.

Keith pushed off of the door with his shoulder and smiled.

"You have break now right? Do you wanna hang with me? Seeing as you're 'The New Kid'" He asked, looking down the hall to avoid eye contact.

His ears were slowly turning pink and Lance watched as he clenched his fist by his side.

'Awwh' Lance thought. 'He's nervous.'

"I'll spend my break with you on one condition... even though I clearly have all these people practically begging for me to hang with them instead." Lance said sarcastically, pointing to the slowly emptying hallway. Keith chuckled and raised an eyebrow, looking at Lance again.

"Oh? And what's this condition Mr Popular?" he asked with a smirk.

"That I get to call you Red." Lance pointed at Keith to get his point across, Keith looked surprised for a second but soon composed himself.

"Deal. Shake on it?"

Lance smiled and took the hand that Keith offered to him. As soon as their fingers touched, a wave of something he couldn't describe rolled throughout his body and from the look on Keith's face, he felt it too.

Shit...

How is Lance supposed to explain that?

Haha, oh yeah. Sorry about that, that's what happens when you touch your guardian angel...

Surprisingly though, Keith didn't ask any questions at all, he just raised an eyebrow and smiled hesitantly.

"Uh...okay then, let's go." He said, before turning on his heel and dragging Lance towards the school gardens. Lance had never really had the opportunity to appreciate mother nature in the human world until now.

The school gardens were beautiful, situated just outside the library so that anyone that happens to look out can glimpse the early autumn sun beating down through the branches of the willow tree that stands in the centre, casting shadows on the warm concrete path. Leaves dance in the wind, finally laying to rest upon the grass and turning the green surface golden brown. Flowers of all colours were collected in groups to the left and the right, bees weaving in and out to gather the nectar that they provide.

Keith slowed down a little and let go of Lance's hand to take the sight in, his black combat boots once again scuffing against the ground. The brunette lagged behind, smiling as he watched his subject become engrossed in the beauty around him.

To his left, he saw a small baby bird, it's wing injured and blood crusted between its feathers. He made sure that Keith wasn't watching before bending down and picking the bird up, cupping it in his hands. As he closed his eyes, he felt the familiar energy focusing in his fingertips, an energy he could only describe as white.

When Lance opened his eyes again, the bird was moving it's wing slowly, it's eyes looking into his as if unable to believe what just happened.

Lance smiled at the bird and cleaned it's feathers as best he could.  

"There you go little one. You're okay now, all fixed up." He whispered softly.

He set the bird on the ground again and watched as it lingered there for a second before flying off into the trees.

"That was sweet..."

Lance heard Keith's voice from beside him and he looked up abruptly.

"It must've hurt it to be flying around with blood in it's feathers like that. I was gonna offer you my water bottle but you looked concentrated so I just let you do your thing." Keith smiled and turned on his heel to continue his walk.

Lance sighed in relief, Keith hadn't seen him actually heal the bird.

False alarm. It's okay Lance, you can breath now.

Lance caught up with Keith and they just walked for a while in silence. It was nice, to just be able to spend time with someone without the constant small talk. It felt comfortable.

Eventually the two came to a bench. They sat side by side with a decent amount of space between them. Lance felt happy, but he could tell that, for some reason, Keith was tense.

He didn't pester, thinking that if Keith wanted to talk about it he would speak up on his own. And sure enough, about thirty seconds later, the boy opened his mouth to speak.

"What's it like to be home-schooled?"

Lance was surprised at the question, thinking it was going to be about what happened earlier when they shook hands, but he brushed it off and thought about his answer.

"I can't say it's the same for everyone... but it sucks big time. I only ever went over the same old things that I learned the day before. Maybe that's because my tutor was lame or maybe it's because I have a low attention span and she couldn't be bothered to plan a new lesson but yeah... it sucked."

Keith nodded slowly but stayed silent for a while. His leg was bouncing ever so subtly, but Lance has known Keith his whole life, he can tell when he's anxious.

"Why do you ask?"

Keith smiled and gave a humourless laugh before shaking his head.

"They're threatening to kick me out because of my behaviour towards the teachers. My brother said that if that happens I'll have to be home-schooled because no other school will have me." Keith confessed, somewhat moodily.

"Well then, why don't you just not get kicked out? Even if you want to shout and scream at them and tell them how it is, just stay calm and do what the teachers are telling you for now... and then you can go home and forget about it." Lance smiled as he spoke, for he knew what was coming next.

Keith has always acted on his instincts and he doesn't sugar coat things. If he doesn't like something, you'll know about it.

"It's not as simple as that."

There it is. 

"Why not?"

"I'm not trying to use it as an excuse as people often think I do, but my ADHD won't let me just ignore it. I get so angry and I can't help blowing up."

Lance thought for a minute, wrapping a lock of chocolate brown hair around his finger.

"Then I'll be your impulse control." Lance said.

"What?"

Keith looked at him questioningly, an eyebrow raised.

"Every time you want to blow up. Talk to me. I've been told I'm very calming... for some reason that I can't understand because I mean... I'm me..."

Keith smiled and looked at Lance, searching his face for what looked like any sign of a lie.

"How does that sound?" Lance asked.

"Perfect."

Lance nodded in satisfaction and turned to look at the group of art kids a little way off that had been getting gradually more high during their time in the gardens, of course you weren't allowed to smoke on site but yolo and all that right?

Meanwhile Keith just continued to gaze at Lance, amusement and slight confusion pulling at his features. He couldn't quite wrap his head around the idea of someone actually genuinely wanting to help him without there being some sort of catch.

"Hey, Blue?"

"Yes, Red?"

Lance turned to look at Keith only to realized that the boy was already staring intently at him, the brunette felt himself blush a little under the steely eyes of his subject but smiled nonetheless.

"Thank you."

"Anytime at all... seriously, it sounds like you have a lot going on at the moment."

Keith nodded and  _finally_  broke eye contact, instead looking out into the garden once again.

All of a sudden Lance felt a very familiar feeling wash over him, and he looked down to his hand which was resting beside his leg. Keith had simply placed his hand over the top and tried to hold back a blush as the feeling washed over him too.

"Sorry, I was just testing something."

Keith removed his hand hurriedly and stood up, almost tripping over his own feet.

"Well, I've got a class that I can't be late for. Thanks for hanging with me, see you later? Bye Blue!" Keith practically tripped over his words, they came out that fast.

Suddenly Lance was left alone on the bench, the school bell ringing almost as if on Keith's cue. He sighed and set his head in his hands.

Testing something?

He definitely realised... the static that happens when you touch your guardian angel... Lance just really hopes that Keith's conclusions as to what it could actually be are somewhat reasonable.

Lance groaned and slung his backpack back over his shoulder. He rose from the bench and followed the art kids back into the main school building, not before choking on all the Axe they had sprayed in hope of hiding the smell of marijuana of course.

One thought was weaving in and out of every nook and cranny in his mind as he walked to his third class;

Keith can  _never_  find out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave me a ♡ and a comment on what you think?
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome, as are you. :)


	4. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is reminded of his responsibilities as a guardian angel, much to his dismay. New characters are introduced while Keith finds himself surprised at how open and accepting he is with his new friend, and he isn't the only one.

**Word count: 2199**

 

Lance sighed for the fourth time in two minutes as Coran continued lecturing him.

"-responsible, Allura told you that you have to be very careful when it comes to Keith and you're just sitting there having a casual conversation like it's nothing. I'm your supervisor for heavens sake! Do you know how much trouble I would get in if he were to find out somehow? Allura would have my head! And it's not fair on Katie either, she hasn't done anything wrong and-"

"Coran, with all due respect, the more casual I am around Keith the less suspicious he's gonna be." Lance cut in, raising an eyebrow at his supervisor.

Coran sighed and leant back on his desk before rubbing at his temple.

"And what happens if you two touch? Which will inevitably happen by the way." Coran asked, not looking up at his student.

Lance froze in his spot for a few seconds and then immediately relaxed. He was glad Coran wasn't looking at him to catch that moment of hesitation.

"I'll play it off! Look Coran, for once have a little faith in me okay? Me and Pidge will be fine... And by the way, you need to start remembering our new names or you'll be the one getting us caught." Lance finished with a scowl and proceeded to storm from the room.

As he exited Coran's classroom he was met with Pidge who raised an eyebrow.

"Fucking angels man... Can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em." He muttered softly in vague explanation.

Pidge rolled her eyes and punched him on the arm gently.

"Be careful what you say and where you say it... Why was he lecturing you?" She asked, beginning to walk towards their fourth lesson.

"I talked to Keith."

Pidge stopped dead in her tracks and whipped around to face Lance.               

"You did  _what_  now!? Ak- Lance, you're going to get us both sent back home!" She whisper shouted before punching him again, much harder this time.

"Hey, hey, hey! Enough with the punching! I've already had one lecture thanks. Don't worry Pidge alright? It's gonna be fine." He said, rubbing his arm that was now slightly numb.

"In what reality will this turn out 'fine' Lance?" Pidge asked in an agitated tone as she continued walking.

"Oh man, you sound like Slav." Lance grimaced as he thought about Heaven's royal advisor. He was obsessed with the concept of alternate realities.

"Kiss my ass you di-" Pidge was cut off by Lance's hand over her mouth.

"That's no way for a young lady to spea- OW! DID YOU JUST BITE ME, YOU BITCH!?"

Pidge smirked and gave him the finger.

"Damn right I did douchebag. Watch'ya gonna do about it?" She asked, sticking her tongue out playfully.

"I'm like three times your size. I'm not scared of you." Lance stated, raising an eyebrow.

Pidge snickered and acted as though she was going to punch Lance again, to which he squealed and jumped away, his arms up in front of his face in defence.

"Sure you're not." Pidge said, not bothering to hide the amusement in her voice.

"You caught me by surprise!"

"Mhm... Sure Lance. Now hurry up or I'm leaving you behind." She called over her shoulder, walking a little faster now.

Lance huffed but hurried to catch up, mumbling under his breath about a 'stupid gremlin' or something of the sort.

When Pidge and Lance eventually got to their science class (which Pidge was very excited for) they found some seats at the back and sat down, making sure not to draw too much attention to themselves.

They were both doing well, considering they hadn't got that much experience with human behaviours and interactions yet, that is until a pretty girl with long black hair and silvery blue eyes sat on the seat facing them with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Brooke. You two are new here right?" She asked softly, her friendly demeanor not crumbling even when the two angels gave each other a hesitant look.

"Yes, we are... I'm Pidge, this is Lance." The younger angel spoke up, knowing full well that Lance wouldn't be able to without flirting.

Brooke nodded and pulled two slips of paper out of her backpack.

"It's nice to meet you, Pidge and Lance... So the reason I'm being all weird and approaching you like this is because I'm throwing a party tomorrow night to celebrate our basketball team winning every game of the season. Only a few people are invited. I know what it's like to be the new kid so come along if you'd like, I'll look after you and get you in with the right people." She said with a wink before sliding the two flyers across the table towards them and then walking over to take her seat at the front.

Pidge raised an eyebrow and crumpled the paper up in her hand before looking to Lance, who was excitedly reading through the details.

She rolled her eyes and looked back to her notepad where she was writing down equations.

"No."

"Awh, come on Pidge! It'll be fun, our first human party!" He said loudly, being careless in his sudden excitement.

Pidge grabbed her notepad and hit him around the head with it.

"Shut up you idiot!" She whisper shouted before glancing around the classroom to see everyone still immersed in their own little worlds.

"Sorry... I didn't think." Lance said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head where a small lump was beginning to form.

Pidge sighed and shook her head in exasperation.

"We're not going Lance. They're too dangerous. Did you even listen to the briefing that Coran gave us on parties like that?"

"Yeah... Totally..." Lance said unconvincingly.

Pidge gave him a look and he sighed before shaking his head.

"Okay, okay, I didn't. But Pidge, this is an opportunity for us to familiarise ourselves more with human culture... We have to blend in you know..." He said quietly, pulling out the textbooks that he needed and setting them on the desk in front of him.

"Lance... We're not going and that's final." She said firmly.

"But-"

"No buts. This topic of conversation is over." She said, cutting the brunette off.

"But Pidge we-"

"Okay class. Stop talking and turn to page thirty six in your textbook. Today we're looking at endothermic and exothermic reactions." Their teacher called out as she entered the classroom.

Lance sighed in defeat and did as he was told, putting their little argument to the side to resume later.

°°  
Lance knew that he was supposed to be distancing himself from Keith. Especially after the scoldings that he had received from his supervisor and his best friend. Therefore it was difficult to push away the guilt that settled in his stomach as he walked down the corridor with the aforementioned boy at the end of the school day. Difficult, but not impossible.

"Hey, I was wondering... Would you like to come over to my place and hang out for a bit?" Keith asked, turning to Lance with a small smile.

Lance hesitated, Pidge and Coran's warnings playing over in his mind. Upon realising this, Keith's expression turned a little nervous and he stopped walking, making Lance stop as well.

"O-obviously you don't have to. It's probably weird for me to ask something like that when we only met today... I'm sorry, forget I said anything." He rambled.

Lance smiled and put a hand on his new friends shoulder to stop him.

"Hey... I would love to." He said softly. Because honestly, how could he resist something like that when Keith was so obviously nervous about asking in the first place?

Keith smiled at him and nodded slowly.

"Okay great! I mean cool, I mean... Yeah..." He said with a nervous chuckle before turning away abruptly and leading the way out of the school and in the direction of his house.

Lance smiled at Keith's awkwardness and followed, falling into step beside him. The journey there was carried out in a comfortable silence, both boys just watching the world around them until Keith finally spoke up.

"Well, this is me... It looks like Shiro got off of work a little early." He said, pulling his keys out of his pocket as he walked up the driveway of his home, Lance not far behind him.

"Shiro?" He questioned softly to which Keith smiled and nodded.

"My brother." He said simply before letting them both in. "Shiro, I'm home." He called out, only to be met with silence.

Lance of course knew that Shiro was his adopted brother. He knew most things about Keith, perks of being his guardian angel for seventeen years.

Keith rolled his eyes at the silence that he was greeted with and then motioned towards the stairs before calling out to his brother again.

"I brought a friend so we'll just be up in my room." He said quickly as Lance moved to the stairs that Keith had directed him to.

Suddenly there was a small crash from somewhere upstairs, followed by the sound of footsteps which made Keith curse a little under his breath.

A tall, muscular and  _very_  attractive man appeared at the top of the stairs and he descended slowly, an eyebrow raised at Keith.

"You brought a friend?" He asked skeptically before his eyes found Lance and he smiled.

"Yes... Is that a problem or-"

"No, no. Not a problem. I was just a little surprised." He said, stopping in front of Lance who smiled nervously.

"Mm... Well, this is my older brother Shiro. Shiro this is bl- uh..."

"Lance McClain." Lance said, taking over from Keith when he realised he still didn't actually know Lance's name yet.

Shiro held a hand out to Lance, who shook it firmly with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Lance McClain." He said, returning the smile.

After introductions and small talk were done with, Keith led Lance to his room and shut the door.

"So... Your name is Lance." He said with a smile before falling back onto his bed.

Lance nodded and looked around Keith's room, which was surprisingly more 'teenage boy' than he had expected.

"Hmm... It suits you. It's pretty." He said thoughtfully, making Lance smirk and turn to face him.

"Awh, you think I'm pretty?" He said innocently.

Keith blusher a dark red and shook his head quickly.

"No! I mean... Well y-you're pretty. I guess. Not in like... A gay way or anything. Not that I was implying it in a gay way. You uh-"

"Keith... It's fine. I know what you meant, I was just teasing." He said with a chuckle as he saw how flustered Keith had become.

Keith nodded and laughed nervously.

"Yeah. I knew that, obviously you were..." He said, twirling a lock of long black hair around his finger. Something that Lance knew he did to distract himself.

They talked for a while, Keith's laughter echoing down the hallways of the house as Lance joked around, showing off his silly side.

"So hey, were you invited to that party that Brooke is throwing for the basketball team?" Lance asked Keith, taking a seat on the bed next to the ravenette.   
Keith grimaced at the thought and nodded his head.

"I did but parties aren't really... Well... my thing." He said, biting his lip a little.

Lance smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you come with me and my friend Pidge? Don't worry, I'll look after you and your social awkward self." He said softly which made Keith laugh.

"I would but if you're going then you should have fun and let loose, don't let me spoil your night." Keith said with a smile, which made Lance frown a little and shake his head.

"Nonsense. You wouldn't spoil my night, you'd probably make it better, I wouldn't know anyone there." He said in a tone that suggested it was obvious.

Keith just looked at Lance for a few seconds and then smiled.

"Okay, okay. I'll come with you and your friend. But you're gonna be my ride. My car got totalled by some dick that doesn't know how to drive properly." He said.

Lance fist bumped the air and nodded enthusiastically.

"Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave me a ♡ and a comment on what you think?
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome, as are you. :)


	5. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance goes to his first ever human high school party and subsequently lands himself in a sticky situation. Keith is very aNGERY and is held captive by the green faced monster. Pidge is a little spitfire that will beat Lance up one day if he carries on being so stUPid. Also say hi to Hunk :)

**Word count: 2577**

> **  
> **

" _I_ _cannot fucking_ believe _that_ _I_ _let_ _you_ _talk_ _me_ _into_ _this_." Pidge grumbled, probably fixing her shirt for the twentieth time.

Lance laughed as he finished styling his hair in his bedroom mirror. He picked up his phone and took Pidge off of loudspeaker.

"Hey, it's one party. We're going to be fine. What's the worst that could happen?" He said before shrugging on his jacket.

" _Do_ _you_ _really_ _want_ _me_ _to_ _answer_ _that_?" Pidge asked, Lance could practically hear the deadpan expression that was on her face.

"No... Because then you'd probably convince yourself not to come."

" _You_ _know_ _me_ _well_."

Lance rolled his eyes and grabbed his keys before walking out of his front door.

"I'm leaving now so seeya in a few?" He said into the phone, smiling as the cool night air hit his face.

" _Yeah_ _,_ _okay_ _._ _My_ _ride_ _just_ _got_ _here_ _too_."

The two said their goodbyes and then hung up. Lance slipped his phone into the inside pocket of his jacket before setting off towards Keith's house.

When he eventually pulled up he got his phone out again, calling the number that Keith had given him yesterday.

" _Hello_ _?_ "

"Your carriage awaits." Lance answered softly with a smile, shifting his gaze to Keith's front door.

" _Hey_ _Lance_ _._ _I'll_ _be_ _out_ _in_ _a_ _sec_." Keith replied, the tone of his voice telling Lance that he was smiling.

" _Shiro_ _,_ _I'm_ _leaving_ _now_ _!_ " Keith shouted and Lance had to pull the phone away from his ear.

He heard a distant " _Have fun!_ _Don't_ _come_ _back_ _too_ _late, don't get too drunk and_ _stay_ _safe_ _!_ _Don't_ _go_ _getting_ _anyone_ _pregnant_ _or_ _I_ _swear_ _to_ _god_ _I_ _will_ _actually_ _have to kill_ _you_ _!_ "

Lance snorted in amusement as he heard running and then a loud crash from both the phone and the house. The call then hung up and Keith came running out of the front door, laughing his head off while Shiro shouted at him from inside.

He stopped abruptly when he reached Lance, his mouth agape slightly and his eyes wide.

"No fucking way." He said softly. Lance raised an eyebrow at him and smirked.

"Hey, you're the one that asked for a ride." He replied, chuckling a little.

"Yeah and I do not regret it."

"You coming or are we just gonna sit in your driveway?" He said cockily making Keith roll his eyes but he still took the helmet that Lance was holding out to him.

He put it on and walked behind Lance, swinging a leg over the motorbike and sitting down. His hands went to Lance's waist hesitantly.

While this made the brunette roll his eyes, he was internally thanking every star in the sky that the static sensation from yesterday hadn't come back at the action. Clearly it was just skin to skin contact that made it happen.

"If you don't wanna die, it would be wise to hold on a lot tighter than that." Lance said with a smirk, gently grabbing Keith's covered wrists and moving his hands around to his stomach so that he had no choice but to move closer.

When they were finally ready to go, Lance revved the engine before taking off towards Brooke's house. Keith was tense at first but as they drove Lance felt the boy relax more against him, his hands moving to his hips instead as he looked around.

Eventually they pulled up to a house with blaring music, different coloured lights shining from the windows. There were a few people in the garden, smoking and drinking and just generally chatting amongst themselves.

"I thought she said a few people..." Keith mumbled to himself as he got off of the bike, removing his helmet and Lance followed suit. Together they made their way in to the house, staying close so as not to get seperated.

"I wonder if Pidge is here yet..." Lance thought aloud before said girl popped up in front of him, a tan and muscular looking male at her side.

Lance jumped a little and hit her on the head playfully, making her smile.

"Hey Lance, so this is my new friend Hunk, he's in my engineering class. He drove us both here because I refuse to get on that death trap that you drive around. Hunk this is my idiot best friend Lance that I've been telling you about." Pidge said, introducing the two to each other. Hunk gave a friendly wave, which Lance returned with a smile.

"Hunk, you don't usually go to parties." Keith spoke up, a hint of confusion in his voice.

The three teens turned to look at Keith and Hunk chuckled a little before shrugging.

"Neither do you." He said softly. He hadn't seen Keith in a few days, despite them being best friends, though he was glad to see that the boy had at least tried to socialise. He had made friends with Lance clearly.

Lance could see Pidge glaring at him and swallowed thickly. His wrist was suddenly in a vice like grip and he was yanked away from the two other males.

"We'll be back in a sec, going to uh... find some drinks!" Pidge called over her shoulder.

She pulled Lance towards a door and opened it before shoving him inside and then following him in, closing the door behind them. They were in a small linen closet. Lance gulped as he looked around the enclosed space and then looked to the small and fuming girl in front of him.

"You brought _Keith_!? You fucking idiot, you're supposed to be watching him from afar like I'm doing with Shay! How many times do me and Coran have to tell you for it to go through that thick skull of yours. If we get caught I'm going to personally murder y-" Pidge, not for the first time, was cut off by Lance's hand over her mouth. He moved it away again quickly before she got the chance to bite him and opened his mouth to speak.

"How many times do I have to tell _you_ and Coran to have a little faith in me!? Keith's not suspicious of anything! We're just two teenage boys at a party with friends okay? You're just paranoid because you know that we're angels... but let's be real right now; what human is going to automatically come to the conclusion that their friend is an angel and honestly believe it, huh?"

Pidge was silent when Lance had finished talking, thinking over his words with narrowed eyes that didn't leave his own nervous ones.

"You better be right. Now, let's go and get drinks, they'll be wondering where we went."

Lance smiled to himself as Pidge opened the door and disappeared into the crowd, it took him a minute before he remembered that he was supposed to be following her and by the time his feet had caught up to his brain, she was already out of sight.

Lance scanned over the crowd to look for his best friend. He found that at times like this, being tall is actually a bit of a blessing. After looking for a good three minutes, Lance gave up. He jumped slightly when there was a poke on his shoulder and turned to see Keith scowling.

"You disappeared suddenly and some girl I've never spoken to before decided to press me up against a wall and _flirt_ with me. Never leave my side again or I'll kill you. You said that you'd look after my socially awkward self!" He said with a playful glare.

Lance felt his lips curling into a smile at Keith's story and he rolled his eyes.

"Gosh, you act like being hit on is a bad thing." He said, being careful not to touch Keith as he pulled him towards the kitchen by the wrist.

The kitchen was a lot more crowded than the hallway that they were previously in. Lance pushed past the many teenagers that were clearly already drunk off their asses, still pulling Keith along. They finally managed to reach a small space in the kitchen that was unoccupied and Lance felt his eyes widen a little at the sight before him.

What looked like hundreds of vodka bottles were stacked neatly against one wall, a large fountain on the table next to it (a strangely appealing electric blue liquid trickling from it calmly.) Many different beer cans were also on display, giving anyone who wished to have one a wide selection to choose from. And then as the two teens got further in, they finally saw some non-alcoholic drinks for those that had to drive.

Lance was thinking about pouring some orange juice into one of the clear plastic cups to the side but instead had another cup pressed into his hand, filled almost to the brim with the appealing liquid from the fountain.

Brooke smiled at him when Lance had looked up in surprise and took a sip from her own cup, acting like she hadn't just appeared out of nowhere.

"Try it. It's my own secret recipe." She said with a small hiccup before giggling.

Lance sniffed at the cup and a sweet, sugary aroma filled his nostrils making him smile. He took a sip of the drink and groaned a little at the taste. He definitely liked it. He drank a little more, the blue liquid slipping down his throat with ease.

Brooke had disappeared again now so Lance turned to Keith instead, seeing that he had also had a cup pressed into his hand, though Keith had only had one sip whereas Lance had downed the entire cup.

"I don't have a very big sweet tooth. I like sour things more." He said, in answer to Lance's unasked question.

Lance nodded in understanding and put his cup under the fountain again, he drank a little more and then sighed contentedly before stumbling a little. Keith reached out to stop him from falling, one hand on the small of his back and the other on his elbow.

"Woah, okay. I didn't take you for a lightweight." He said with a small chuckle. "No more vodka for _you_." He added playfully, taking the cup from Lance's hand and putting it on the table.

Lance barely registered that what he had been drinking was in fact alcohol. Vodka to be precise. His thoughts were all a little fuzzy and it made him giggle quietly.

"But Keeiith. It tastes goood." Lance whined, dragging out Keith's name like a child would when it wanted something.

Keith just smiled and shook his head before leading Lance into the living room.

The angel finally found the source of the blaring music as he entered the room. A large desk with turntables and speakers and all sorts of buttons was pressed against the back wall, a young woman working effortlessly at the machinery to create her music. Lance smiled and turned to Keith.

"Let's dance!" He called over the music that he could feel vibrating through his entire body. Keith's eyes widened and he shook his head quickly in answer.

Lance rolled his eyes playfully at Keith, something that he realised he had been doing a lot, and grabbed his arm. He pulled Keith closer and closed his eyes, letting the music pull him in. He had always been amazing on the dance floor, he was blessed with grace and elegance but he also had just the right amount of sass to make any move completely his own.

The song was a mixture of slow and fast. It echoed throughout the room, the tone of it leaving Lance feeling both feisty and playful, enough to make him one hell of a tease.

Keith was looking a little nervous, his eyes going from the crowd around them, to Lance and then to the floor. Lance smirked and decided to distract him from his nerves. That's what any good friend would do, right?

Right.

Lance began to move with the music, his hips swivelling in just the right way. He locked eyes with Keith, who had suddenly become very interested in dancing. Or more specifically, Lance dancing.

He smirked as he felt Keith's eyes travelling hesitantly over his body before darting away and then coming back for more. Lance loved it.

He continued what he was doing, using his hands to press against body parts and add more affect to the sexy edge he was going for.

He suddenly felt someone press up against his back, a hand going to his hips as he continued to dance with an even wider smirk.

Lance didn't know why, but he felt like he was on cloud nine. Like... he felt _really_ good.

Keith glared at the stranger that was pressed up against Lance's body, mouthing at the skin on said boys neck. He suddenly felt a weird pull in his stomach and it made him a little mad if he was being perfectly honest. How dare this guy (who wasn't even slightly attractive, just saying) come and dance with Lance when Keith was standing right there. Who does he think he is?

Lance glanced to Keith and raised an eyebrow at the sour expression on his face. He was emitting a dark aura the closer this guy got to Lance. So of course Lance reached a hand up and raked his fingers through the hair at the back of said guys neck, a smile on his face.

Keith visibly tensed and Lance saw his fist clench at his side. He decided that enough was enough and he should probably stop pissing his subject off, he pulled away from the stranger and smiled before simply walking over to Keith and snaking a hand around his waist.

The stranger raised an eyebrow at the two and Keith smirked, but Lance could tell that he was still a little nervous at the sudden close proximity.

He used a hand to turn his humans face so that he was looking into his eyes and then moved his other hand to the small of his back. He abruptly pulled Keith even closer, so that the bottom halves of their torsos were completely pressed against each other and he heard the breath catch in Keith's throat.

Lance moved so that he was close to his ear and then smirked before whispering simply in a low and husky voice.

"Jealous Kogane?"

Keith immediately blushed but even so Lance felt two hands come to rest on his hips. He raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow to further prove his point when he noticed Keith glance to the side to see the stranger scowling and saw the small triumphant smirk on his lips.

Keith turned to look at him again, the blush still present on his face.

"What if I was?" He asked, a few fingers slipping under the fabric of Lance's shirt.

Lance froze in his spot as the small feeling of static started up on his hips.

No.

You can't.

What the hell are you doing Lance!?

Lance pushed away from Keith suddenly and looked around urgently. He dashed into the more crowded area in his panic and managed to lose himself in the small sea of people, but not before he saw the flash of what looked like hurt and betrayal flare in Keith's eyes.

You've really gone and done it now Lance.

•••  


_~~**Rule 7: DO NOT accept any alcohol or illegal substances.** ~~ _

_~~**  
** ~~ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooof. Lance broke a rule.  
> Y'all know that Pidge is gonna whoop his ass if she finds out ahahahaha.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please leave me a ♡ and a comment on what you think?
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome, as are you. :)


	6. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance wakes up on the wrong side of bed, Keith is annoyed as per usual and Pidge is fricking scaRY when she's pissed. Hunk is a smol bean that deserves to be loved and appreciated and Keith is confused about his feelings.

**Word count: 3445**

When Lance woke up the next morning, it was to a throbbing headache. He rubbed his eyes tiredly as he sat up in bed, wishing that he could just go back to sleep but knowing that he wouldn't be able to now that he's awake.

He finally dropped his hands to his lap with a small sigh before opening his eyes.

Lance blinked a few times in surprise as he looked around. Unfamiliar furniture in an unfamiliar room in an unfamiliar house. And If that wasn't enough to wake Lance up properly, then what he found next definitely was.

There, laying in the bed beside him, was a person.

A guy.

A very much _naked_ guy.

Lance glanced down briefly at his own bare chest, and he didn't have to peek under the covers to know that his bottom half was also just as bare.

Lance looked over to the male next to him and swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat.

The guy was still sleeping peacefully, his mouth slightly agape and drool running down his chin. Lance grimaced and took the opportunity to ever so slowly slip out of the bed, placing his feet on the freezing wooden floor. It didn't take him long to locate his clothes, laying in different places on the ground, no doubt from being discarded in a hurry.

Lance shook away that last thought and quickly began to get dressed, still keeping an eye on the person in bed to make sure that they stayed asleep. He caught his reflection in a mirror across the room and saw his now half dressed body absolutely covered in love bites and also deep red scratch marks running down his back. He cursed quietly and looked away before continuing to change. When Lance was ready and the stranger hadn't moved, he made sure he had his phone and keys and everything important before he took a deep breath and made his way out of the bedroom, across the hall, past the living room and straight out of the front door. 

It was only when Lance was out of the house and began to wheel his motorbike down the road that he allowed himself to finally let out a loud groan.

What the hell happened? The last thing he remembers from the party last night is being in the kitchen with Keith, everything else is a blur that he couldn't quite bring into focus.

When Lance was far enough away from the strangers house that he knew nothing would be heard, he swung a leg over his bike before putting his helmet on and starting the engine. He groaned again as he began his journey home, the horror and worry of the situation at hand fully setting in.

He slept with someone.

He _slept with_ _someone_ _._

He's broken one of the rules.

Lance nearly fell off of his bike at the realisation that he had actually broken _three_ rules now. It was only his third day on earth for crying out loud!

He pulled up in his driveway and then made his way inside the house. He really just wanted to go to bed and leave all of his newfound worries in the back of his mind along with his hangover, but he had to get ready for school, which starts in... shit. Lance is already twenty minutes late.

He ran around his house in a frenzy, throwing fresh clothes on and cleaning his teeth so fast it made his gums bleed. He washed his face in the sink and then tried and failed to tame his bedhead. He simply sighed and grabbed a breakfast bar, his bag and his keys before running from the house and getting on his bike again.

Lance made it to school in five minutes, thanking all the stars in the sky that he hasn't been pulled over because he knew that he was probably going _way_ over the speed limit.

Small smiles, greetings and waves were directed Lance's way as he made his way through the halls. He was slightly confused, having no recollection of ever meeting these people in his life, but he waved back anyway after coming to the conclusion that he had probably met them at the party.

Lance spotted someone who looked like Keith, exchanging books from his bag for books from his locker. He smiled and quickly made his way over, poking the males shoulder gently.

Keith turned to see who it was and then scowled before turning his back to Lance again.

"What do you want?" Keith muttered, using a harsh and irritated tone. Though Lance had heard it before countless times, he never thought that it would be used directly at him, his smile faded slowly.

"Um... just to say hi. A-are you okay?" Lance asked nervously, trying to think over everything he had done recently to see how he might have pissed off Keith in any way. He didn't come up with any reasons as to how he could have. Did he do something last night?

Keith slammed his locker shut and turned to face Lance with an 'are you being serious right now' expression plastered on his face.

"Okay so you abandon me at the party that _you_ invited me to so that you could get even more drunk than you already were and fool around with that stupid asshole, don't look so surprised, I saw you leave with him. You leave me to walk five blocks home when it was freezing and pouring with rain enough that I'm now ill, you didn't answer _any_ of my texts or calls even though I sent you about a hundred. And _then..._ you come into school all smiley as if you've done nothing wrong and have the audacity to ask me if I'm okay?" Keith said, breathing heavily and not bothering to keep his voice down.

Lance glanced around at the people that had looked their way at Keith's sudden outburst, Pidge and Hunk included. He looked back to Keith, trying to think of something to say that wouldn't sound as though he were making excuses.

Keith looked angry... in fact, he looked like he wanted to punch Lance then and there. Like he was going to explode at any second and would gladly take Lance down with him. Like he would have no problem with just completely annihilating Lance in cold blood with no remorse whatsoever.

Lance swallowed nervously and opened his mouth to speak but found that no noise actually made its way out.

Keith scoffed at his silence and barged past him roughly, walking quickly down the hallway and round the corner out of sight. Lance stumbled slightly but caught himself, he watched Keith go with a deep frown.

Lance felt the guilt settle deep in his stomach. He had completely forgotten that he was Keith's ride yesterday. He couldn't believe that he made such a stupid decision and ended up making Keith angry at him.

Keith.

The one person that Lance couldn't handle being hated by.

The one person that Lance would do absolutely anything for if it meant keeping him happy.

Keith, Lance's world.

He made his way slowly over to Pidge who he realised was also glaring at him, but a little less intensely than Keith was.

"Is what he just said true? I wondered why I couldn't find you last night." She asked as soon as he was in front of her.

"I-I don't know... I don't remember much from last night. But taking that into consideration along with the morning that I've had... I'm guessing that he's... he's telling the truth." Lance said quietly, his eyes resting on his shoes.

Pidge shook her head and raised an eyebrow at him.

"If this is how you're getting me to 'have a little faith' in you, then you're doing a pretty shitty job Lance." She said darkly.

Hunk looked a little confused but he must have noticed how annoyed Pidge was getting because he put a hand on her shoulder gently.

"Why don't we all just calm down and accept that Lance has done wrong and leave it at tha-"

Pidge cut him off abruptly.

"I'll be back in a minute Hunk. I need to talk to Lance properly where these other stupid teenagers can't listen in." She said, glaring at a girl that was so obviously eavesdropping before grabbing Lance's wrist and dragging him around the corner.

"Move. Now." She said powerfully to the few boys that were still loitering.

There were a couple of manly shrieks and the sound of hurried footsteps before the hall was deserted, save for the two angels.

Pidge shoved Lance roughly against the nearest wall of lockers with an annoyed growl and then stood back and crossed her arms.

"We need to talk to Coran about what's happened." She said, gazing at him with an extremely pissed off expression.

"What!? No! Pidge are you out of your mind!?" Lance said loudly in his panic.

"Okay sure, we'll just add another broken rule to the three that you've already broken shall we?" She said bitterly, an eyebrow raised and her eyes narrowed.

Lance looked confused for a second before he realised that she was actually right. If any of the rules were broken they had to tell their supervisor...

Lance felt sweat begin to bead along his hairline, the back of his head hit the lockets with a metallic clank and he let out a breathy sigh, thinking about what the hell he was going to do about all this mess. After a minute he stood properly again and looked to Pidge.

"Listen. Neither of us are telling Coran okay? Yes, it'll be breaking a fourth rule but he's not going to find out. Nobody is. I'm not having us sent back to heaven after only three days on earth." He said, his voice strong and determined but laced with guilt and anxiety.

Pidge looked at him incredulously, like he had just said the stupidest thing in the world.

"Lance! We don't have a choice! Do you know the consequences of things like this!? You could be killed Lance! We both could!" She said loudly, stomping her foot impatiently.

"We always have a choice! I know that the punishments are incredibly severe okay!? I know that it's a risk but it's a risk that I'm willing to take if it means that I can still protect Keith... I'm his guardian angel! I'm not going to give up so easily just because of some stupid laws that are totally unrealistic. And though I know I don't deserve it, I would really really appreciate it if you supported me and my decision." Lance said. His voice was firm. He had made up his mind. He just needed to convince Pidge to agree, nothing he hadn't done before judging by the whole party situation.

Pidge shook her head and looked away, worrying her lip with her teeth. She was silent for a few seconds before she took a deep breath, straightened herself, and then looked back to Lance.

"Fine. I'll put my ass on the line to help you. But you should know that I'm not doing it for you, I'm doing it because of Keith and because of Hunk. Keith is your subject and he deserves better than having one of his few true friends dragged away to heaven before he's even had the chance to blink. Hunk is my friend and he's really nice, I've never had a friendship like it and I feel like they would both be sad if we were to suddenly disappear. Not to mention it would be highly suspicious if we joined school at the same time and we mysteriously vanish at the same time as well." She said. She had grown a little bit calmer as she had talked, and though Lance knew that she was still very angry with him, he was relieved that she wasn't glaring or shouting at him anymore and even more pleased that she was going to help him.

"Thank you... thank you so much Katie. I'm sorry that I've put you in this position." He said genuinely, sending a hesitant smile her way.

Pidge shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"You better be you fucking asshole." She said, but she was smiling a little so Lance knew that it was said more playfully than maliciously.

They made their way to class reluctantly. Lance felt that he was lucky to have a friend like Pidge, that had his back even when he'd been a dick. He smiled slightly at the thought but he couldn't help but feel the giant weight that had been placed on his shoulders.

He remembered that Keith was pissed at him and felt a cold mellow feeling wash over him. He was a little detached throughout his lessons as time moved on, and his teachers seemed to notice. He'd only been at this school for a short while but he'd apparently left quite the impression during his first few days there.

He just didn't have the motivation to act normal when it felt like his world was against him. Which to be fair it kind of was.

Still he tried his best. He just hoped that his mood wouldn't affect his grades.

The world would keep turning.

Life would continue on.

Nobody will care after a while.

That's what Lance told himself.

~~

The teachers weren't the only ones that had noticed Lance's change in behaviour.

Keith shared all of Lance's classes except for advanced English and save for geography, he sat behind Lance for most of them, for the others he told himself at least he wasn't right next to him.

He noticed how Lance didn't put his hand up to answer questions like he usually did. How he didn't try to pass notes to Pidge discreetly like he usually did. How he wasn't doodling cute little pictures in his book like he usually did.

Instead he just gazed out of the window, his expression sullen, like a kicked puppy.

For the first few days post the argument between the two he kept sending Keith small apologetic smiles to which he was just ignored or simply shut down with a glare. However as the days turned into weeks and Keith's silent treatment towards him progressed, Lance didn't so much as glance in Keith's direction, a fact that Keith realised he was actually pretty upset by. (The realisation was made with help from Shiro of course, who had had to endure weeks of Keith ranting about what Lance had done and how he had 'betrayed' him.)

Keith knew that deep down he missed Lance's baby blue eyes that made him feel all tingly, he missed Lance's wide smile that made him feel like he was special in some way, he missed Lance's calming voice that somewhat subdued his normally constant pissed off state.

' _Fuck_.' Keith thought as these things weaved through his mind in the middle of maths. ' _I'm falling for him aren't I?_ '

He shook his head abruptly, trying to also shake the thoughts away. He was supposed to be angry at Lance, not thinking about all the things he loved about him. Hunk sent him a concerned look from across the room but Keith waved a hand dismissively. Hunk shrugged but turned to do his work again.

After a few minutes, Keith looked to Lance, who was two seats to his right. He looked at him properly this time, setting his frustration for the boy aside for the minute.

Lance looked, in a word; terrible. He had dark bags that suggested serious lack of sleep, his lips were chapped and dry and his skin was unnaturally pale for someone of his tan skin tone. His hair was messy and his eyes seemed dull and lifeless no matter what they looked at.

It wasn't a look that suited Lance. 

When maths ended and Hunk made his way over to Keith, said boy found himself a little bit sad, but mostly concerned.

Hunk must've noticed that he was thinking about something because after a few minutes of walking towards home in silence he turned to Keith and asked what was wrong.

Keith sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"What's up with Lance? He looks sick." He replied bluntly, unsure of how he could have eased into the subject that was bugging him more than he thought it would.

Hunk visibly tensed and bit his lip. They walked a while longer in silence as he thought about what to say and when he had finished, he came to an abrupt halt and turned to face Keith properly.

Keith had to take a few steps back to stand next to his only friend. He raised an eyebrow at the sudden lack of movement but lowered it when he saw Hunk looking over him confused.

"Hunk?" Keith called, a little uncomfortable under the males stare.

"You really have no idea what affect you have on him do you...?" He said softly, looking a little sad.

"What?" Keith asked, a little surprised at the sudden and unexpected question.

"Oh Keith..." Hunk sighed and shook his head a little.

"What do you mean what effect I have on him? Are you saying it's my fault that he looks like shit?" Keith asked, a little agitated at the thought.

Hunk sent him a glare which set Keith on edge. Hunk very rarely got annoyed at him, and he had definitely never glared at him before.

"Keith, for gods sake, how can you be so oblivious...?" He said. When Keith didn't answer he continued, albeit sounding a little exasperated.

"Lance feels really guilty about what happened between you two you know... according to Pidge he's even been losing sleep over it. You mean a lot to him Keith. I can't tell you why but you do."

Keith froze.

What? Was he really hurting Lance that much? Sure, Keith had wanted Lance to feel a little bit bad, but he thought that he would forget about it after a while. He never meant for Lance to get like this over it. And sure he was still a little annoyed, but after receiving this new information, Keith realised that he does still care about Lance a lot. He was just ignoring him to be petty.

"I didn't want to bring it up before because it's none of my business but now I feel I have to..." Hunk continued, watching Keith carefully. He could practically hear Keith's thoughts but he felt like he needed one more little push to coax the stubborn boy out of his grudge.

"He told me and Pidge that he tried to apologise to you the day after your argument and that you shut him down immediately, saying that he was a dick and that you never wanted to speak to him again..."

Keith nodded slowly, feeling the guilt beginning to eat at his insides now that he knew he was the cause of Lance's sadness.

"He was in tears Keith... me and Pidge had to take him out of English class and then drive him home because he felt that bad... why can't you just forgive him? He clearly didn't mean to hurt you. Everyone makes mistakes Keith. I know that you've done much worse than he has and people have still forgiven you for that..."

Keith didn't know how to feel. The knowledge that Lance had actually cried over all of this made him feel like shit.

"What should I do...?" He asked, almost inaudible.

Hunk sighed but put an arm around his shoulder to coax him into walking again.

"You two need to talk to each other. Work things out. I hate seeing him like that and I hate seeing you so conflicted. I know that you like him so stop being difficult and talk. to. him."

Keith nodded slowly. He didn't even dispute against Hunks comment about him liking Lance because he knew that it was no use. He knew that it was true really. And Hunk knew that he knew. He just wanted to fix things between them, he hated feeling like he had to be mean to Lance and he now hated knowing that Lance was beating himself up over it.

"Okay. I'll talk to him."

•••

~~**Rule six: DO NOT enter into any relationship, whether** **romantic** **or just** **sexual** **.** ~~

~~**Rule ten: DO NOT keep it a secret if you somehow manage to break a** **rule** **. Tell your supervisor immediately.** ~~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. I'm not dead. Hi. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please leave me a ♡ and a comment on what you think?
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome, as are you. :)


	7. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance's mood is significantly better thanks to the actions of a certain black haired male who's name rhymes with beef. Pidge is anxious about breaking the rules. Keith finds himself in a sticky situation and Lance is his knight in shining armour. (A knight in shining armour who just broke two more rules, oof.)  
> :p

**A/N: WARNING: THERE IS GRAPHIC DESCRIPTIONS OF VIOLENCE IN THIS CHAPTER.**

 

**Word count: 3720**

 

Lance dragged his feet as he walked through the halls on his way to geography.

A couple of people that he'd made friends with over the few weeks that he'd been here waved and greeted him as they usually did. He forced a smile and did his best to look enthusiastic as he waved back before continuing on his way.

He sighed softly as he walked, looking just as sick as he felt. He didn't know what had gotten into him recently. Well... that's not true. He did know, but there wasn't much that he could do about it at this point.

Lance had always been described as a bright person, happy and bouncy and bubbly. He'd been nicknamed pup by his friends up in heaven because he was always acting like an excited puppy. Recently though, his mood had taken some major damage. He just didn't feel like laughing and making jokes and being who he usually was.

He hadn't been getting much sleep, being haunted by a nightmare that always left him feeling sadder than he ever thought was possible. He knew it was silly, to be scared of a dream, but when it hits him as hard as it does who can really blame him?

Lance saw Keith putting books into his locker just up ahead and he felt his chest ache a little. He took the opportunity to scan him over, checking that he was okay. Just like every other day.

Some would call Lance overdramatic, for being so sad about a little argument. But when he's literally dedicated his entire life to one specific person and who he is and what he's doing and making sure that he's happy and _loving_ him, and then having that person openly hate and reject you... well Lance came to the conclusion that he's allowed to feel a little heartbroken.

And what made it worse is that he couldn't even explain himself. All because of the shitty rules.

He was about to drag his gaze away from Keith and continue towards his lesson where he would be forced to sit next to him in agonising silence for an entire hour when something happened that made him do a double take.

Keith looked around as he shut his locker and caught his eye, Lance panicked and went to hurriedly look away until he saw the look on Keith's face. He looked a little bit sad at first but his features soon relaxed into his normal expression.

And then he smiled.

Lance, who was surprised at the sudden action, looked behind him. After seeing that there was nobody there he turned back around to look at Keith who was still smiling, though it now held a suggestion of sadness. Lance felt butterflies in his stomach as he realised that yes, this is happening, Keith is smiling at him for the first time in three weeks. He felt his own lips curve upwards into a wide grin, a grin that he hadn't worn genuinely in a while.

Lance found it mind blowing how Keith could lift his mood so easily. He didn't know if it was because he happened to be Keith's guardian angel or just because he's Keith. Either way, Lance was automatically in a much better mood than before.

~~

Keith hadn't expected the bright smile that he had received from Lance. He felt his heart rate rise slightly as he soaked in the beauty that is Lance McClain, who looked so much happier already just because Keith did something as simple as smile at him. He couldn't help but notice the words that had decided to echo through his head.

 _'_ _You really have no idea what affect you have on him do you_...? _'_

 _'_ _You mean a lot to him Keith_. _I can't tell you why but you do._ _'_

Keith internally sighed at Hunks words from the day before and then remembered their agreement. He needed to talk to Lance. He had to tell him how sorry he is and that he never meant to be so mean.

He took a deep breath and then used his free hand to beckon Lance over. He bit his lip slightly in anticipation, they hadn't spoken or even interacted in a while. It was just like the first time he ever spoke to Lance; he was nervous as hell, except this time he actually knew why.

Lance looked really shocked at his request but happily complied, making his way over to Keith's locker slowly.

"Hey." Keith said, trying to act casual, though he was finding it hard considering Lance was now so close to him and he could see him better in all his gorgeous glory.

Have Lance's eyes always been so blue?

"Uh... Hi Keith. A-are you okay?" Lance asked, and oh man Keith has missed his voice.

Fuck off gay thoughts.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

Lance glanced to the floor and then back to Keith awkwardly before letting out a soft sigh.

"Well... you haven't even _looked_ at me in three weeks."

Keith wanted to deny that, because it certainly wasn't true. He had actually found himself looking at Lance every opportunity that he could get, if he wasn't talking to him he should at least be able to admire him from afar right? Beautiful things are supposed to be appreciated.

He realised of course that he might sound just a tad bit gay if he said that though, so he stopped himself.

Keith smiled sheepishly and tried not to blush at his thoughts.

"Look, about that. I just... I wanted to say that I'm sorry. I was being petty and overreacting and I didn't-"

Lance held a hand up to stop Keith, a look that Keith couldn't quite decipher on his face.

"You don't need to apologise to me Keith. I did a really shitty thing that night. I don't actually remember anything that happened but you have every right to be mad at me."

Keith stayed silent for a minute, trying not to look at the fading hickey that he had spotted on Lance's neck.

"You don't remember anything at all?"

"Well... I remember everything up until going to the kitchen with you but after that it's all a blur." Lance said, pulling his bag more securely on his shoulder.

Keith nodded, trying to hide his disappointment. He had thought that Lance might have remembered when they were dancing at least, he thought that they had shared a moment but maybe Lance was just drunk and didn't know what he was doing.

"I still want to apologise. Whether it was a shitty thing to do or not, I overreacted. I just... I want us to be friends again. If that's uh- if that's okay with you of course."

Lance smiled warmly at Keith and nodded.

"Of course it's okay with me. I uh- I've missed you." He said softly, his cheeks coloured a light pink. He hoped that he didn't sound too weird.

Keith felt his heart jump a little at Lance's confession and couldn't help the smile that graced his lips.

"I've missed you too Lance."

~~

Lance's geography class was significantly more enjoyable now that Keith was talking to him again.

They spent the entire lesson throwing small balls of paper at the back of Coran's head and trying not to laugh as the man's face turned progressively more red with rage.

Lance threw another and Coran finally snapped.

He mumbled something that Lance didn't quite catch from his space at the back of the room, his eyes narrowed and running over all of the kids in his line of sight.

Pidge, who was sitting right at the front, laughed loudly.

"What did you say Coran?" She giggled with a raised eyebrow.

Coran turned to look at her and then back at the class.

"I said... whoever threw that paper, ya mom's a hoe."

Lance couldn't contain it anymore. He burst out laughing along with a few others in the class. Keith was chuckling too, a rare smile on his lips that made a few of his classmates look at each other in surprise.

The bell finally rang out across the school to signal that the students could leave their lessons. Coran called out to Keith and Lance but the boys were already up and out of the door.

"Oh man, that was amazing. Did you see his face!?" Keith said as they walked towards their lockers.

Lance nodded, a smile still on his lips. He couldn't really find it in him to feel bad for his supervisor as the man had been lecturing him whenever he got the chance.

"What have you got?" Keith spoke up as he put his geography books back in his locker.

"Uh... advanced English I think." Lance said, thinking over the timetable that he had memorised.

Lance thought he caught a glimpse of disappointment cross Keith's face, he didn't know why but he thought maybe it had something to do with the fact that it was the one class that they didn't share.

"Oh, okay. I'll uh... I'll see you tomorrow then?" Keith asked, ash grey meeting with cerulean blue.

Lance nodded and smiled reassuringly.

"Tomorrow."

Keith gave a nod and then shut his locker before walking away. He cast a final glance over his shoulder as he got to the stairs that would take him to his next lesson, smiling when he saw Lance still watching him, and then continued on his way.

~~

Lance was giddy with happiness. Pidge could practically feel it rolling off of him in waves and decided to roll her eyes at him in retaliation.

"Lance, could you stop being so bright? It's fucking distracting." She hissed, but there was no bite to her words. She was actually very glad to see her best friend, who had been so sullen recently, looking so happy.

"I can't help it, he doesn't hate me Pidge! He's actually talking to me again!" Lance whispered back, abandoning the notes that he was supposed to be writing about Romeo and Juliet.

Pidge rolled her eyes again. Lance was surprised that they didn't roll back into her head she'd been doing it so often.

The school bell finally rang out, loud and shrill. Lance scooped up the things on his desk and dumped them into his bag before running with Pidge to see Coran for their 'daily debrief' as the ginger put it.

The archangel went over their rules as usual, reminding them that they were vital and needed to be followed at all costs, and then the two guardian angels went over their day in detail.

When Coran dismissed them, Lance found Pidge acting rather funny, she was very jumpy for someone who was normally so relaxed.

"What's got you so riled up huh?" He asked finally, as he caught Pidge glancing at him nervously from his peripheral vision.

"Wh- I don't know what you're talking about. I'm perfectly- I'm not riled up." She said quickly, sticking her chin up as though trying to dismiss the subject. But Lance would never give in so easily.

"Pidge. You're my best friend. I know when you're lying. Now come on, tell me what's up."

He could see that she was going to deny it again so he just shot her his best 'don't even try it' look and she sighed in defeat.

"Shay invited me to her house to study..." She mumbled, looking away guiltily.

"Okay... so what's the problem?"

Pidge looked at him in bewilderment.

"What's the problem!? Lance! I'm supposed to be watching her, not making friends with her and _getting_ _attached_ _!_ " She whisper shouted as they made their way down the main steps and out of the school premises.

"Pidge... just because we're not allowed to get attached that doesn't mean that you can't talk to her and be friends with her... I'm friends with Keith right?" He said, Pidge rolled her eyes in reply.

"Yeah, and with all due respect, look at where that got you." She huffed, crossing her arms grumpily.

Lance chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"You'll figure it out Pidge. You're smarter than I am, not to mention way more responsible."

Pidge smiled slightly and slapped his hand away before fixing her hair.

"You can say that again."

"Go on, get out of here. Go have fun and be a teenager, stop worrying so much about the stupid rules." He called as he walked backwards in the direction of his apartment.

Pidge smiled and nodded and then ran off in the other direction. Lance shook his head softly and shoved his hands in his pockets as he turned around to walk properly. He loved the walk home. He passed by the ice cream truck and watched all the younger kids run up to it with big smiles on their faces. He passed by the local park where the dog walkers would play with their dogs and the joggers would jog around with determined looks on their faces. He passed by the market stall where the nice elderly woman worked, who gave him fresh, red and gorgeously juicy apples if she saw him walking past.

Lance paused as he came up to the alleyway where all the preschool kids would normally play hopscotch and half-assed football. Except today the kids weren't there. Not one.

Lance thought that it could be for a very valid reason, maybe they weren't allowed out to play, for it did look like a storm was brewing behind the dark grey clouds above him. However he couldn't shake the feeling in his gut that something was wrong...

He strained his ears for any sign of life in the dimly lit alleyway and after a few seconds of nothing but the flutter of birds and the traffic behind he finally made out a muffled cry.

Lance cautiously took a step into the alleyway, taking out the knife that he always kept securely in it's sheath in his boot. He held it in his hand, that was behind his back as he continued to creep forward into the shadows.

Lance felt himself hesitate slightly when the alleyway became dark enough that he couldn't see anything with his normal eyesight, and then he slowly let down the invisible wall that held back his powers.

His eyes began to glow a soft white, magnifying his blue irises until they looked almost silver. He looked around slowly, his eyesight now amplified, and made out four figures by the wall right at the back of the alleyway, signifying that it lead to a dead end.

One figure, the smallest, was on the floor against the wall whilst the other three kicked and punched them. They were grunting and groaning in pain as their attackers continued pummelling them with no signs of stopping.  He couldn't see their face as their head was bent low and looking at the floor, but Lance was pretty much one hundred percent sure that he recognised that mullet.

A feeling of utter rage began to bubble in Lance's stomach, simmering and simmering the longer he watched until he finally reached boiling point.

"What the _fuck_ do you thing you're doing?" He growled out in a low and threatening tone that Lance had never _ever_ heard himself use before.

The three figures froze and then slowly pivoted to look at Lance who was shaking uncontrollably in anger, a glare shooting lasers through their skulls.

Two of the figures visibly tensed before looking to the third, who chuckled softly and took a step or two forward.

"Well if it isn't Lance McClain. Where'd you disappear to the other week? I was surprised when I found you gone." The figure said in a smooth and husky voice. It made Lance want to shiver, but he was too concentrated on holding himself back to let it happen. 

"What're you talking about? And you didn't answer my question. Get away from him."

The figure chuckled once more and then walked closer until he was in Lance's line of sight. Lance held back a gasp but couldn't help his eyes widening in shock.

"Rolo..." He breathed. The guy that Lance had slept with the night of the party. Just brilliant.

"I'm talking about how you left without so much as a goodbye. And what if we don't? Is he a friend of yours?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, he is... and I swear on my mother's grave if you don't move away and leave him alone right now I'll make you regret it."

Rolo laughed loudly, the sound that so greatly mismatched the setting bouncing off the brick walls and echoing to make it sound even louder than it originally was.

"I'd like to see you try pretty boy." He said with a grin before giving a short whistle to his buddies.

The two darker figures that Lance still couldn't make out properly lifted Keith roughly by the collar of his shirt until his feet were barely touching the floor and then slammed him into the brick wall, winding him.

Lance clenched his fist and again fought the urge to go over there and kill the sick bastards on the spot.

"Come on Lance! I thought you were gonna make us regret it." Rolo jeered, walking back to Keith and punching him square in the face. There was a sickening crack and Keith half groaned half wheezed in pain, still trying to regain his breath from being winded.

Rolo smiled toothily and held his arms out wide in invitation. Daring, begging, _challenging_ him to step forward.

And Lance could never back down from a challenge.

In a split second Lance had sheathed his knife again and made his way over to Rolo before slamming him hard into the wall, just as he had done with Keith.

"You think you're fucking clever?" Lance growled out again, this time Rolo's smirk faltered a little. "You think you can just do this to innocent people and get nothing in return, huh?"

Rolo was silent for a second and then he grinned before giving another whistle to his friends. Lance didn't dare look away from Rolo, knowing that he was only doing it to distract him so that he could catch him off guard and push him off. He did however hear the slow crunch and Keith's agonising scream. It broke Lance's heart to hear Keith in pain, and in that moment, he snapped.

All he could see was red as he punched Rolo square in the face just as he had done to Keith, except he didn't stop there. He punched over and over, his rage almost consuming him completely.

There was a small thud and footsteps but Lance blocked it out. All that he knew is that he wanted this twisted son of a bitch _dead_.

Suddenly there were hands on him, pulling him back and hugging him. Lance went to shrug them off and go back to hitting but he was held back.

"Lance, you're gonna kill him! Stop! Stop it! Please, calm down!"

Keith's voice and touch and smell invaded his senses and Lance finally regained control of his body.

He staggered away from Rolo, who's face was now bloody and already bruising and the male had enough common sense to sprint after his friends who had bolted the moment they saw what they were up against.

Lance was breathing heavily, watching him go. He tried to calm down before he lost control of his human form. He realised that his eyes had been glowing the entire time so he shut them and willed them to go back to normal before Keith saw.

When he had finally calmed down enough to speak, Lance turned to Keith and assessed the damaged to his face. Dark red blood was sticking his hair to his forehead and trickling from his nose, his right eye was turning a hideous shade of purple and his lip was split open and swollen. He then raked his eyes over the rest of Keith's body and saw him holding his arm tightly to his chest.

He pulled Keith to his chest gently and held him there, just wanting to hug him and protect him and let him know that he was safe now.

"Does it hurt?" He asked, his voice soft and laced with affection for the boy in his arms. Keith nodded slightly.

"A- A little bit." He mumbled, his voice muffled by Lance's shirt.

Lance pulled away from the hug and turned Keith's head to so that he was looking up at him.

"I'm taking you to my place and getting you cleaned up." He said softly and Keith nodded hesitantly.

Lance smiled and put an arm on the small of Keith's back to guide him forward but the boy stumbled, Lance caught him just before he fell and looked at him in concern.

"Th-they stepped on my ankle, I think it's broken... my arm t-too..." He said, gazing into Lance's eyes.

Lance nodded and then moved in front of him before lifting him onto his back. Keith shrieked in surprise and hurriedly used his good arm to wrap around Lance's neck.

"Holy shit. Okay. This happened. Hello." Keith said, not quite realising that he was speaking aloud as he was still a little dazed.

Lance chuckled and stroked Keith's thigh with his thumb.

"Relax Keith. You're safe now." He said softly, shifting so the the boy was more comfy on his back.

Keith rested his head on Lance's shoulder and smiled.

"Okay."

Lance sung ever so quietly as he began the walk back to his apartment. 

"Hey, Lance?" Keith mumbled sleepily, his eyes shut as it started to rain softly.

"Mm?" Lance hummed, turning his head slightly to look at Keith before smiling affectionately when he saw his soft and tired expression.

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome Keith." Lance replied softly before continuing on his way, trying not to think about the other two rules that he just broke.

'It'll be okay, at least I have Keith.' He thought.

•••

~~**Rule** **two:** **DO NOT** **harm any humans during your stay in their world.** ~~

~~**Rule nine:** **DO** **NOT let the subject** **come** **to** **harm** **.** **Protect** **them at all times**.~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwwh my baby is so beeaauuutiful. He's so protective over Keefy.  
> TT_TT  
> I'M NOT CRYING, YOU'RE CRYING!
> 
> Anygays,
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please leave me a ♡ and a comment on what you think?
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome, as are you. :)


	8. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance finds himself dwelling on his overprotectiveness for Keith while Keith becomes a soft, sleepy boyo. 
> 
>  
> 
> Oh, also klance blossoms :3

**Word count: 1751**

Lance slowly set Keith on the ground as they reached the door to his house. He leaned down and reached behind a plant pot, coming back up a second later with a key.

"That's a pretty obvious place to put a spare key..." Keith mumbled softly.

Lance just smiled and unlocked the door before helping Keith inside. He took him to his bedroom, which was the first room they had to pass, and helped him sit down on the bed.

"Wait here for a second while I go and get some bandages and ice for your eye okay?" He told him softly and Keith nodded tiredly. Now that the adrenaline had left their bodies they were both feeling pretty sleepy.

Lance smiled and ruffled Keith's hair a little, to which he smiled, before leaving the room to get the things he needed.

He gathered all of the first aid items that he actually owned and some ice and then went to the kitchen.

Lance found himself in deep thought as he made about making two cups of hot chocolate. His body was shaking from what  he guessed was probably shock. The moment where Keith was being hurt replaying over and over in his head. It broke his heart to see Keith like that, but it mostly made him angry.

His thoughts drifted to how quickly he lost his temper and he found himself pondering on how overprotective he is when it comes to Keith.

Even for a guardian angel, there's no way that he should feel that intensely about it to the point where he was willing to _kill_ someone, right?

Would Keith find it weird? That he would go to that extent for someone that, in his eyes, he only just met?

Lance jumped when he heard Keith calling him from his bedroom.

"I texted Shiro to say I'm at your house for a bit!"

Shaking his thoughts away, Lance finished making the hot chocolate with a "Okay, one sec!"and then carried them both into the room that Keith was in.

He almost dropped the mugs when he saw the sight that awaited him.

Keith was laying sideways on the bed, cuddled up to Lance's blanket so that the bottom half of his face was covered.

He looked _adorable_.

Lance coughed a little and then smiled, placing the drinks on his bedside table before moving to sit next to Keith.

The boy had his eyes closed and was breathing deeply, some flyaway hairs resting on his nose floating in the air every time he breathed out. Lance smiled and moved the hair off of his face, tucking it behind his ear.

Keith's eyes opened slowly and he smiled warmly up at Lance who was now slowly carding his fingers through Keith's hair.

"Hi." He whispered gently, so that it was almost inaudible.

"Hey." Lance whispered back, picking up a few of Keith's black locks and then slowly letting them fall again.

"You gonna let me patch you up before you fall asleep?" He chuckled softly and Keith nodded before sitting up with a groan.

Lance moved to sit in the middle of the bed and then pulled his subject towards him, situating him so that the boys legs were on top of his and his feet were by his back.

He brought out some rubbing alcohol from his pocket and poured some onto a clean cloth before leaning forward to see the cut on Keith's cheek.

"This is gonna sting, okay?" He said softly and Keith nodded, bracing himself. 

Lance pressed the cloth to Keith's cut and the boy hissed in pain, grabbing onto Lance's thighs and squeezing a little as his eyes closed tightly.

Lance hushed him gently and placed a hand over one of his in reassurance as he continued to clean the wound. When he was done, he got a plaster and carefully applied it to the cut, making sure not to accidently put the sticky part on it.

Keith watched Lance as he concentrated on dealing with his face. He smiled at how gentle and caring he was being and didn't miss the fluttering in his stomach whenever their skin happened to touch.

He was always caught by surprise at the tingly feeling that he got whenever they would make contact, but he knew it was a feeling that he could definitely get used to. He couldn't possibly describe it perfectly with words if he were to try but he would start by saying that it simply made him feel like he was burning, but in a good way. He felt alive and he couldn't help but crave just a little bit more every time they touched. 

Lance was the definition of beautiful in that moment. The sun was filtering in through the silk curtains of Lance's bedroom and came to rest on his face, giving his tan complexion a warm, almost heavenly, glow. His hair was messy and going a little curly from the rain they had just walked in, Keith couldn't help but wonder if it felt as soft as it looked right now. Keith couldn't even begin to describe Lance's eyes... thanks to the sun they had turned from a calming sea blue to a vibrant sky baby blue, small flecks of gold dotted randomly here and there. His long lashes fluttered and kissed his cheeks whenever he blinked and those eyes just held so much affection behind them it almost made Keith melt on the spot.

Lance was looking at him now, his expression soft but curious, as though he was trying to figure out what he was thinking about. Keith's gaze dropped to Lance's lips because in his opinion it was unavoidable considering how close their faces were.

Lance stayed still, not saying anything and not moving a muscle. He just stared back at the boy in front of him, wondering why he was looking at him so lovingly, as though he wanted something.

Keith reached forwards and placed a hand to Lance's cheek, caressing it gently before his hand moved to his mouth. He ran his thumb over Lance's bottom lip and saw him close his eyes from his peripheral vision.

He was right there. He could literally feel Lance's minty breath on his skin they were that close. All he had to do was just move his hand and lean forwards ever so slightly, just tilt his head to the side a little, just close the miniscule distance between them, and they would be kissing.

So that's what he did.

Within a few seconds Keith's lips were pressed hesitantly against Lance's, his hands moving to cup either side of his face.

It took a few moments for Lance to actually respond but when he did, Keith felt a hand on the small of his back, pulling him even closer than he already was, his lips moved against Lance's and he pushed slightly harder so that the kiss was no longer hesitant.

Keith got a buzz from just touching Lance, but holy shit... _kissing_ him...? Keith was going absolutely insane. The small spark had reared it's head and blossomed into a raging fire right in the pit of Keith's stomach.

Everything was just perfect. Lance's lips, Lance's taste, Lance's smell. Keith was just drowning in Lance and he absolutely loved it, craved it even. The word 'intoxicating' came to mind.

Now if Lance wasn't in shock before, he definitely is now. He felt dazed as Keith finally pulled away first, his heart beating at a hundred miles a minute.

His eyes travelled across Keith's face, which looked nervous all of a sudden and he found himself smiling wider than he ever had in his life.

"Wh-what? Why are you smiling at me like that?" Keith asked, blushing a dark red.

Lance just shook his head and grabbed the collar of Keith's shirt before pulling him in to reconnect their lips in answer. Keith gasped a little but kissed back immediately, taken aback by Lance's enthusiasm but not at all against it.

When they parted again Lance rested his forehead against Keith's, trying to contain his smile.

Keith was smiling too this time, his eyes closed and storing this moment in his mind so that he could remember it forever.

Lance suddenly wrapped his arms around Keith and hugged him tightly, pressing his face into the boy's neck and pulling him so that they were both laying down and cuddling, their legs tangled together.

Keith giggled and hugged him back, holding his head to his chest by the nape of his neck.

Then suddenly Lance gasped and broke away.

"Did I hurt your arm or nose or anyth-" Lance stopped abruptly when he saw Keith's face and then visibly paled.

"No, you didn't hurt me Lance... what- what's wrong?" He asked, noticing Lance's bizarre change in behaviour.

"Y-your..." He trailed off slowly but pointed at Keith's face.

Keith cocked his head in confusion before getting up and walking over to Lance's mirror.

His eye looked completely normal, like there wasn't just a nasty purple bruise there three minutes ago and his nose which had previously looked crooked and broken now looked perfectly normal again, just a little bloody.

Keith was beyond confused and was wondering if he had a concussion and was currently hallucinating or something, but then he turned back to Lance and saw him looking at his hands as if they were the most magical thing in the world.

Keith cautiously moved his arm and put a little more weight on his bad ankle, finding that these injuries were also completely nonexistent.

"What the fuck?"

Keith stood there in the middle of the room for a few more seconds before shrugging and deciding that he would just accept it and think about it later.

He moved back over to Lance and stood in between his legs, making the boy look up at him. Keith slowly leaned down and pecked his lips again before smiling and pushing on his chest to make him lay down before crawling over him. He wrapped an arm around Lance's waist and used his chest as a pillow as he closed his eyes.

He was too tired to think about anything right now, he just wanted to sleep.

Lance chucked softly and pulled the blankets over them both before putting an arm around Keith's shoulders and tracing patterns into the skin on his hips as he shut his eyes.

•••

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, writers block am I right? :/
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please leave me a ♡ and a comment on what you think?
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome, as are you. :)


	9. Brief explanation and surprise!

**Hey there guys, sorry if I got your hopes up with the update.**

**I just really needed to write this out so that I know people understand...**

**I've copied this chapter into every book I have published (including those on other websites) so that all or at least most of my followers see this...**

**I haven't been writing as much as I used to and usually there are a couple of months between each update, a few weeks if you're lucky.**

**I love writing, I always have, but recently it's getting really hard... my depression and anxiety has been getting progressively worse as time goes on, along with my writers block.**

**I'm finding it hard to put things into words properly at the minute and though I'm planning things and making little tweaks here and there and writing little prompts, it's still not as easy as it used to be when I began writing.**

**My mental health isn't the only thing affecting my writing though. Please bare in mind that at the moment I have six books that are all** **incomplete** **and all in need of frequent updates. Most of them are sloppy and not planned very well so** **I'm** **kind** **of** **writing** **the plot as** **I** **go along.**

**There are some, for example; Guarded** **Soul** **, that are easier to** **write than** **others** **because** **they're** **more planned or** **because** **I'm** **more invested in it.**

**I** **don't** **want** **to sound like** **I'm** **whining but** **I** **ask for now that you please try and be patient with me when it** **comes** **to** **updates and not to get mad if** **I** **say** **I'm** **gonna update and then** **don't** **for some reason.**

**I would also like to say that you guys are** **fucking** **amazing, okay? Reading your comments and notes on my message board and PM's, they truly brighten my day and make me smile. A** **writer** **will** **never** **get tired of hearing their** **work** **being praised or reading a funny joke or even just seeing that** **their** **story is getting recognition really. So thank you** **sincerely** **for that. I love you all very much.**

**Now that that's out of the way,** **I** **have a surprise.**

**Well... two actually.**

**The first:**

**Is an update for every book** **I'm** **writing** **at the minute.** **I'm** **trying to get back on track, just bare with me as it may take a while.**

**The** **second:**

**Is that** **I'm** **holding a** **competition** **.**

**I** **don't** **know** **if** **anyone would be even remotely interested in this but** **I'm** **going to put it out there anyway just in case and to prove how much you and your lovely comments, messages, etc mean to me.**

**There will be three categories in which you can enter:**

**Writing: write a small chapter based around one** **of** **my stories. You can use an oc and they can interact with the main characters as you** **wish** **them to. Or you can use a main character and write something that you imagine** **could** **happen in the story.** **It's** **really up to you! As long as it sticks to the main** **plot line** **of the story of mine that you are** **writing** **it for. (I ask** **that** **if you choose this option you send your entry to me either on here or any of my** **other** **social media which** **I** **will leave below.)**

**Art: any art that you may want to do is welcomed, once again what** **I** **said above still stands. OC, main character, do** **whatever** **you like as long as it sticks to the main** **plot line** **so far. All styles of art are welcome, digital, traditional, watercolour. Use your imagination! (Please tag me in your entries on** **Instagram** **and use the** **hash tag** **#AWCWattpad so that** **I** **definitely see it.)**

**Cosplay/skits etc: you can cosplay one or many of the characters,** **it's** **up to you. You can re-enact a scene from** **one** **of** **the chapters, or create a new scene of what you think** **should** **happen at what time in the said book. Both photographs and videos are allowed. (Again,** **please** **tag me on** **Instagram** **and use the** **hash tag** **#AWCWattpad so that** **I** **see it!)**

**I will be picking three winners from each category.**

**The prizes are as follows:**

**☆**

**Writing, first place:**  
**I will publish your chapter officially in the book that you chose** **with** **all credit going to you. I will buy** **something** **for** **you, it's completely your choice as to what, and** **I** **will send it to you. (Within** **reason** **though guys** **I'm** **a broke ass bitch ight.) And you will also win a** **shout out** **every day for a month.**

**Writing, second place:**  
**I will make some art based on your entry and I'll** **sign** **it and send it to you. You will also win a** **shout out** **every day for a three weeks.**

**Writing,** **third** **place:**  
**You will win a small gift that I will buy for you after** **I** **get to know you a little better ;p and** **I** **will send it to you along with a 'thank you for your entry' letter** **and** **you** **will also win a shout out** **every** **day for two weeks.**

**♡**

**Art,** **first** **place:**  
**Your art will be featured as the cover of the book that you have chosen with all** **credit** **going to you. I will buy** **something** **for** **you, it's completely your choice as to what, and** **I** **will send it to you. And you will also win a** **shout out** **every day for a month.**

**Art, second place:**  
**Your art will be featured in the next chapter of the** **book** **that you have chosen with all credit going to you and you will also win a** **shout out** **every** **day** **for a three weeks.**

**Art, third place:**  
**You will win a small gift that I will buy for you after** **I** **get to know you a little better ;p and** **I** **will send it to you along with a 'thank you for your entry' letter** **and** **you** **will also win a shout out** **every** **day for two weeks.**

**◇**

**Cosplay/skits etc,** **first** **place:**  
**Your entry will be featured in a chapter of the book that you have chosen, with links to your social media(s) and all credit going to you. I will buy** **something** **for** **you, it's completely your choice as to what, and** **I** **will send it to you. And you will also win a** **shout out** **every day for a month.**

**Cosplay/skits** **etc** **,** **second** **place:**  
**I will make some signed art of you in your cosplay pose/scene and** **I** **will send it to you. You will also win a** **shout** **out** **every day** **for** **three weeks.**

**Cosplay/skits,** **third** **place:**  
**You will win a small gift that I will buy for you after** **I** **get to know you a little better ;p and** **I** **will send it to you along with a 'thank you for your entry' letter** **and** **you** **will also win a shout out** **every** **day for two weeks.**

**♤**

**I know it's not much but I do hope that some of you decide to get involved. :)**

**The deadline for entries is February 25th 2018. **

**I wish you luck** **if** **you should decide to enter :)**

**•••**

**Instagram** **:** **maxiiisaac**  
**Snapchat: kyahisaac**  
**Klance** **Amino: Laancee_Kogaanee**  
**Please** **PM** **me for my email :)**

**Thanks** **again my lovelies,** **I** **love you!**

**~Max**  
**Xx**


	10. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is conflicted about his feelings for Keith and is worried about the consequences of everything that's happened, in this he makes and important decision. Keith is actually a koala bear that just wants Lance to cuddle him okay.

When Lance woke up, he felt cold.

He groaned and opened his eyes, letting them adjust to the sunlight filtering through his silk curtains before sitting up. As his senses grew accustomed to the land of the living, Lance heard water running in his bathroom... the shower.

He blinked and then got out of bed to go and investigate. He pressed his ear against the door and heard a familiar voice humming.

Keith.

Lance smiled softly but sadly as he remembered the previous evening. He went and sat on his bed again, now deep in thought.

He didn't want to admit to himself that he had fallen hard for Keith. He didn't want Keith to know either, however now that he'd kissed him it was definitely inevitable.

What the hell was Lance supposed to do...

This whole... _thing_... with Keith could jeopardise everything.

Lance felt himself shiver as he thought about Keith being hurt again, the memory of him being attacked still fresh in his mind. Lance couldn't handle seeing Keith like that ever again, so fragile and vulnerable and pained.

Keith is strong.

Keith is perfect.

Keith doesn't deserve someone that will only bring destruction to his life.

Keith doesn't deserve Lance.

Somewhere along the line Lance had gotten himself dressed without realising, still immersed in his thoughts and fears. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, which had gone curly.

He grabbed a pen and some paper and scribbled a note to Keith before practically running from his house.

He grabbed his helmet and got on his motorbike, turning on the engine and revving it before beginning to drive.

He didn't know where he was going... it was a Saturday. He just knew that he had to get away to think. Away from Keith so that his judgement wouldn't be clouded.

Seven rules.

Holy shit Lance had broken seven rules now.

He couldn't help but gulp at the thought of his punishment if anyone found out.

He'd probably be killed.

Surprisingly the thought didn't bother him that much. But the next one did.

What if they hurt Keith...?

Lance skidded to a stop, his rubber tyres screeching against tarmac and making him cringe. He got off the bike and removed his helmet, throwing it on the floor hard in frustration.

"Fuck, what have you done!?" He yelled loudly.

He had driven to an almost abandoned, desert like road. There was literally nothing there but dark red sand and a few plants, the road stretching out for miles.

Lance kicked a large stone nearby and groaned before falling to the floor and putting his head in his hands.

He never meant for any of this to happen.

He was just supposed to watch Keith from afar and now he'd gone and fallen in love with the gorgeous little prick.

The brunette was very conflicted.

He knew that he should've been more responsible when it came to the rules. This shit isn't a joke. They will without a doubt give him an atrocious punishment for breaking them.

On the other hand, Lance knew that he would die for Keith. He would do absolutely anything if it meant that he's safe and he's happy. 

So Lance made a decision.

He'd stay. And he'd make sure that Keith is happy forever.

Even if it kills him.

...

Keith was rather upset to see that Lance was gone when he emerged from his shower. He looked at the messy note again with a frown.

_'Had to go out. Probably_ _won't_ _be back for a_ _while_ _._ _There's_ _food if_ _you're_ _hungry_ _. ~L_ '

Keith sighed and looked out of the window to Lance's driveway, which was still barren of the brunettes motorbike.

It had been hours... what the hell could he be doing so suddenly and so early on a Saturday morning.

Suddenly a ring tone from the other room met Keith's ears and he hesitantly got up and moved towards the sound.

Would it be weird if he picked up the phone just to say that Lance wasn't there right now...?

'Of course it would you twit, just leave it. If it's important then they'll leave a message.' He thought to himself as the ring tone faded and a long, loud beep echoed through the room.

" _Hey Akira,_ _it's_ _Coran._ _It's_ _unusual that you_ _didn't_ _pick_ _up, especially as_ _it's_ _a_ _Saturday_ _. I_ _hope_ _you're_ _not out causing_ _trouble_ _... anyway_ _I'm_ _just calling to check up, call_ _me_ _back when you can._ "

Then the line went dead.

Keith was left incredibly confused...

Firstly, who the fuck is Akira?

Secondly, why is _Coran_... their _geography_ _teache_ r... calling Lance's house phone?

Just then the sound of an engine cut off his thoughts and he rushed to the window to see Lance taking his helmet off, his skin damp with sweat and his hair curly and sticking to his forehead as he panted. Keith blushed at the glorious sight.

He opened the door just as Lance pulled out his keys and immediately tackled the brunette in a hug, his arms flung around his neck to which the tan boy let out a surprised yelp.

He chuckled and picked Keith up by his waist, spinning him around before walking into his house and kicking the door shut with his foot.

"Hello to you too." He said with a smile as Keith buried his face into Lance's neck and wrapped his legs around him.

Lance dropped his helmet to the ground and moved to support Keith better before hugging him back lovingly.

"If this is the welcome I get when I come home then you should sleep over more often." He said softly into Keith's hair and he heard the boy chuckle.

"What can I say, I missed you." Keith said, his voice muffled by Lance's neck.

"I was literally gone for like three hours."

"Three hours too long."

Lance smiled and carried Keith to the living room where he sat down on the couch. Keith readjusted himself so that he was sitting comfortably on his lap. 

"Sooo... there was a weird message left on your answering machine earlier..." Keith said and Lance visibly paled.

Coran is the only one who called his house phone. 

"Oh yeah? What uh... what kind of weird?"

Keith's expression turned to confused as he played with Lance's hair absent-mindedly.

"Who's Akira?"

Lance tensed immediately at the mentioned name as he looked Keith dead in the eye. Keith looked nervous all of a sudden under Lance's stare and he bit his lip before glancing away.

"I-I wasn't snooping I swear I just... I was curious because Akira is m-my middle name and I didn't know if it was just a coincidence or-" Keith's rambling was cut off as he felt lips on his, the now familiar spark calming him almost instantly. 

"Relax." Lance said softly after pulling away. "I'm not mad..." He said before sighing.

"Very few people know me as Akira instead of Lance... it's a nickname that would take too long to explain. And if you're wondering why it was Coran on the other end of the phone, he's an old family friend. He likes to check up on me from time to time but he says some weird shit..." Lance said, hoping that he was being convincing enough. He didn't know what the ginger male had actually said so he could've revealed anything. 

Keith was satisfied with the answer though and just nodded before curling into Lance and falling silent.

Lance smiled and played with Keith's hair. After a while his eyelids began to droop so he shook himself awake.

Keith was asleep and snoring softly on his chest and Lance didn't miss the small jump in his heartbeat at how adorable he looked.

He scooped Keith up in his arms, and then stood up to walk to his bedroom.

The raven haired boy stirred and looked up at Lance groggily.

"Wow you're preeetty." He said softly. Lance chuckled and shook his head in awed disbelief at this boy. How dare he make Lance's stomach flip like that.

"No seriously, Laaaance. You're like an angel."

Lance tried not to visibly react to that comment and just kept walking. He eventually reached his bedroom and he sat Keith on the edge of his bed before going to his drawers.

"Here, put these on." He said to Keith before throwing a baggy shirt and some shorts in his general direction.

Keith hummed and from the rustling he heard, Lance assumed that he had started changing.

He picked out some clothes for himself and then stripped his top off, pulling the new one on instead when he felt eyes on him.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." He said cockily with a smirk.

"Why do that when I can just walk over there and appreciate the real thing?" Came the reply and Lance blushed a little.

He shook his head turned to face Keith before freezing.

Lance had forgotten about their height difference... he hadn't even considered the fact that his clothes would be too big for Keith... let alone that he would look so fucking _cute_ in them.

"What?" Keith asked, cocking his head to the side with his sleepy expression, which only made him look cuter.

Lance walked over and held Keith's face between his hands before pulling it towards his own and connecting their lips.

Keith gasped a little but didn't object. Actually he pulled Lance's waist closer so that he fell on top of him and they sunk into the mattress.

When Lance pulled away they were both out of breath.

"What was that for?" Keith whispered softly.

"Sorry, I just wanted to kiss you real bad." Lance replied and Keith blushed, though he tried to hide it by nuzzling into Lance's chest.

Lance chuckled and pulled Keith closer before draping the covers over them.

"Cutie." He mumbled softly before his eyes closed and he fell asleep.

Keith smiled and looked up at this literal angel in human form.

What did he do to have God grace him with such a person?

He kissed Lance's cheek and then curled back into him. He fell asleep that evening to Lance's steady heartbeat.

Little did he know that his angel would soon slip right through his fingertips.

•••

~~**Rule** **four: DO NOT reveal** **your** **real name at any point.**  ~~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao what an ending... Yeah aha don't get your hopes up. The fluff is just compensation for the major upcoming angst... \ (0_o)/ 
> 
> #sorrynotsorry. 
> 
> Also, a reminder that my competition deadline is on the 25th of February 2018 and that anyone that wishes to participate must have their entries submitted by then. (Please look at the previous chapter for details.) Any late entries will not count!
> 
> Thank you for reading. Constructive criticism is always welcome, as are you. ♡


	11. A/N

Wooooah.

Okay so you know how I'm like sooo well organised and completely know what I'm doing when it comes to AO3?

_WELL_.

I may have forgotten to upload the last few chapters on here, I mostly write on wattpad so it just completely slipped my mind.

I'm about to publish the few remaining chapters of Guarded Soul along with the following news;

Now, if you're enjoying this fic then you'll be pleased to hear that I'm already writing the sequel as I finished Guarded Soul at around the beginning of march I believe??

The sequel is called Loving Soul and so far there are only two chapters but I'm working on it as best I can whilst managing this hectic life of mine.

It's been a pleasure writing this story and I just want to say that I appreciate your comments and kudos so much, they really make my day.

So, I'll leave you to get reading now.

Enjoy :)

 

~Max

   Xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad: approach_with_care  
> Instagram: maxiiisaac


	12. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets are suddenly unveiled, leaving our two angels scared for their lives. Keith's temper gets the better of him as one of his biggest insecurities (being left out) becomes a reality.

Word count: 1815

°°

Hunk, Lance, Keith and Pidge were spending their Saturday night in Hunk's basement. Curtains blocking out all natural light, junk food littering the table and speakers blaring gunshot sounds from Keith and Lance's heated battle on Call Of Duty.

"Pidge... Lance... I need to talk to you." Hunk spoke up suddenly, his fingers playing with each other in nervousness.

Pidge looked up from her comic book to glance at Hunk before she smiled.

"Okay." She said, placing the book down and waiting expectantly.

Lance pressed the home button on the Xbox to pause the game, Keith groaning and complaining that he was about to win, he looked at Hunk as well with a small encouraging smile.

"Uh I mean... I-I need to speak to you like... alone." He said, glancing at Keith and then back to the two angels.

Lance raised and eyebrow skeptically, curiosity coursing through him. Why can't Keith hear?

Keith was now sitting silently on his beanbag, also wondering what Hunk wanted to talk about without him... they were best friends, surely he could handle whatever it was. He wondered if it was about him and felt a wave of anxiety wash over him.

Nevertheless Lance got up and followed Hunk up and out of his basement and into the living room, Pidge not far behind him.

"What's up Hunk?" He asked when they were out of Keith's earshot.

"I uh... I was wondering whether I should tell you or not because I didn't want you to get mad at me..." He started, not making eye contact.

"Hey, just tell us. I'm sure we won't get mad." Pidge spoke up in a serious voice.

Hunk being nervous was never a good thing... because he was usually very gifted when it came to gut instincts.

Hunk sighed and ran a hand over his face in stress. He then finally looked up to his friends and opened his mouth to speak.

"I know that you two are angels."

Complete and utter silence followed those seven words.

Lance and Pidge stared at him blankly for a few seconds before the latter began to laugh.

"Hunk, seriously. What's up?" Lance said, laughing along.

Hunk shook his head sadly.

"You don't have to pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about... I know that you two are angels and I know that you can get in serious trouble if anyone finds out that I know. That's why I was hesitant to say anything."

The smiles dropped from the teens faces and Hunk watched with a frown as they visibly paled.

Lance felt like the room was spinning...

They'd been found out. Their cover was blown.

Hunk must have heard their conversation about telling Coran at school... how could they have been so naive as to think nobody would find out!?

Though he seemed completely calm on the outside, Lance's heart was pounding in his rib cage, his thoughts coming and going faster than the speed of light.

Though he was internally freaking out, to the point where he thought he might just pass out, Pidge was the first to snap.

"I knew that I heard someone! It was you wasn't it!? You were eavesdropping even though I explicitly told you that I didn't want anyone to hear the conversation!" She shouted angrily, going to run at Hunk.

Lance immediately covered her mouth and picked her up, holding her close to his chest so that she couldn't move.

"Stop shouting. Unless you want everyone else on earth to find out as well." He hissed in her ear and she stopped struggling as much, seemingly calming down a little at the thought.

Lance put her down again and turned to Hunk with a frown.

"You're right. We could get in serious trouble. We could be killed if anyone upstairs finds out..." He started.

Hunk began to tear up as those words registered properly. He shook his head and looked down at his feet guiltily. He feared that he had just lost two of his only best friends.

"I won't tell anyone, I promise! And I'm sorry for listening in on you both, especially when you told me not to. Pidge you were angry at him and I was making sure that nothing broke out between you two... I never expected anything like this to happen..."

His voice was quiet as he said the last sentence, his words would have been inaudible had it not been for the angels impeccable hearing.

Lance sighed as he heard footsteps on the basement stairs.

"Keith's coming." He mumbled.

The three teenagers turned just as the door opened, Keith's head popping through.

"I thought I heard shouting... is everything okay...?"

Lance pulled his usual smile onto his face and nodded.

"Everything's fine. Hunk was just asking us something and Pidge got a little heated. Nothing out of the ordinary." He chuckled.

Pidge smiled and shook her head. She glanced at Hunk, who was watching her with a solemn expression, and then she quickly ran to him and put her arms out for a hug.

"I'm sorry for shouting Hunk... it's not your fault." She whispered as the other two boys left the room to play their game again.

Hunk smiled wide and scooped her up in his arms, making her giggle.

"I thought you hated me." He mumbled.

Pidge shook her head as best as she could considering Hunk was hugging her so tightly.

"No, I'm just scared as to what's gonna happen now..." she whispered back hesitantly.

Hunk set her free and she straightened herself with a sad smile.

He rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Don't worry Pidge. I'm sure you'll figure something out, you always do. And I'll help you to the best of my ability." He smiled.

"Thanks Hunky."

~~

It was a bright Sunday evening, Keith and Hunk had gone out to the store to buy as much food as they could manage between them because they wanted a movie night sleepover at Lance's. (He has the best TV and surround sound out of all of them.)

He was surprised that either of them hadn't questioned him living on his own yet if he was being honest.

Lance was startled out of his thoughts suddenly as he heard his home phone ringing from right beside him.

He and Pidge had been sitting on his couch for the past hour, worrying about what was going to happen. They even contemplated just spilling everything, but they knew that then they really would be screwed. They didn't even know if anyone had been informed yet.

Lance reached for the phone that was still ringing and sighed before pressing the speaker button so that Pidge could hear, already knowing who was on the other end.

"Hey Coran. What's up?" He asked, using his usual bubbly voice.

"Drop the act Akira."

Pidge's hopeful face crumpled and Lance saw tears welling up in her soft brown eyes.

"I've just received a message from Hunk's guardian angel. She said that he knows about your true self..."

Lance bit his lip to stop himself from crying as Pidge sniffled and curled into his side, he put an arm around her and held her close, playing with her hair to try and comfort her.

"That is correct..." Lance said into the phone.

"Very well. You and Katie will meet me at the school in exactly three hours to discuss what is to happen. This is not negotiable." He said before abruptly hanging up.

Lance groaned and threw the phone at the wall where it smashed into pieces. It just so happened that it had hit the wall right next to the front door and that Keith had opened it right as the phone made impact.

He jumped with a small yelp, looking at the destroyed phone and then up at Lance and Pidge, who couldn't care less that they were crying in each others embrace.

Hunk peered over Keith's shoulder and felt his stomach drop at the sight.

Something had happened...

He walked into the house behind Keith and they both set their bags on the table.

"G-guys? Hey, what's wrong?" Keith spoke up, kneeling down in front of the couch and placing a hand on either angels shoulder.

Lance shook his head slowly, his lip quivering as tears kept running down his cheeks. He looked to Hunk and took a deep breath.

"They know." He said softly.

Hunk bit his lip and walked over to the couch aswell, pulling his two friends into a large hug.

"I'm so sorry." He mumbled.

Keith looked utterly confused at the scene before him, his mouth parted in shock at his friends looking so heartbroken for no obvious reason.

He wondered if it had anything to do with their private conversation yesterday.

"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?" He spoke up and the trio smiled sadly at him.

"Don't worry about it Keith. We're not allowed to say." Pidge said- or more like hiccuped through her tears.

Keith was now getting angry.

"Why are you hiding things from me? What, so Hunk can know but I can't? Am I not your friend too!?" He growled, his temper rising as he turned to look at Lance now. He would've thought that of all people Lance would've said something.

"Keith. Of course you are. But you need to understand that we really can't tell you. Hunk wasn't supposed to know about it either." Lance said, not crying as much now. His eyes softened when he looked at Keith but the black haired teen was having none of it.

"Whatever. Keep your stupid ass secrets. Call me when you have enough trust to confide in me." He shouted before storming from the house.

Lance whimpered loudly and Hunk pulled the brunnette's head to his chest as he began to cry again. He hated it when Keith was mad at him.

Realistically you'd think that he'd just tell him. Hunk knows now and they're already in trouble, what hurt could one more person do, right?

Except Lance didn't want to even think about the possibility that he could now lose Keith forever, let alone voice it out loud.

Besides, in his state of anger Lance knew that Keith wouldn't believe them, he'd think they were trying to make a fool out of him or something.

Lance was now praying with everything he had. Praying for forgiveness to anyone that was willing to listen. Praying that nothing would happen to his human friends once he was gone. Praying that somehow they could erase Keith's memory, so that he never had to wonder where Lance went and why he never said goodbye.

He didn't care what happened to him.

As long as Keith was okay.

•••

**Rule three: DO NOT reveal your identity or anything to do with our world.**

 


	13. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reality hits Lance and Pidge hard after a particularly daunting meeting with Coran. Lance finds himself, as per usual, in a sticky situation and calls Hunk for help.

Word count: 2014

°°

Lance's watch beeped as the digits that previously said '17:59' changed.

It was now six o'clock on Sunday evening. He took a deep breath, Pidge reached out and grabbed his hand in nervousness and he smiled slightly before walking through the back entrance that Coran had left open for them.

The school was scary at night with only the dim backup lights to lead them through the abnormally silent hallways.

The two teenagers eventually reached Coran's classroom. Lance moved his knuckles up to the door and was about to knock when a voice cut him off.

"Come in you two." Coran's voice said.

Lance glanced at Pidge, who gulped but nodded softly. He reached for the door handle and turned it, walking in silently with Pidge still holding his hand until he was standing in front of Coran's desk.

They didn't dare look at the archangel in front of them, for they could feel the dark aura of seething rage that was rolling off of him already from where they were standing. They chose to look at their feet instead.

"Upon investigation of their activities since being sent to earth exactly one month ago, it has been uncovered that Prince Akira McClain has broken nine of ten rules of which he had signed a contract promising not to break.  
It has also been uncovered that Katie Holt has broken three of ten rules of which she had signed a contract promising not to break. The angels are to present themselves before the official Voltron court with their supervisor where they will be trialed and punished based on the outcome. Before this they will be taken to the room of reflection where they will spend their time reflecting on their actions. This will happen in exactly twenty four hours of this message being read."

Lance saw Coran put the letter he had been reading on the desk from his peripheral vision.

"Do you have any idea the uproar that you have caused up in heaven?" The ginger male asked.

Pidge looked down guiltily while Lance finally mustered up enough courage to look at Coran.

"We can imagine..." He said, his voice sounding way more stronger than he felt.

Coran scoffed and shook his head.

"Akira, to break one rule is bad enough. You've broken nine! Nine quiznacking rules!"

Lance bowed his head as he was scolded but he felt Pidge squeeze his hand a little in reassurance.

"And Katie, as much as I hate to say it, I would expect this from Akira but you!? What in Voltron's name were you thinking?"

Pidge scowled at her feet and said nothing. Lance noticed that she had become a lot more timid since Hunk had confessed, she was much more touchy feely, almost always hanging onto Lance for comfort. He didn't mind. She was like his little sister, he would protect her along with Keith until the day he died.

Coran sighed at the lack of an answer and leaned back in his chair, rubbing his eyes.

"Akira you're to leave now. Katie I wish to speak with you alone." He mumbled.

Lance turned to look at Pidge who looked a little more nervous. She met his gaze and they had a silent conversation, Pidge telling Lance that she would be fine and that he should do as he was told.

Lance smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before kissing her forehead in good luck and then he proceeded to walk from the room. When he was a safe distance away he started running, almost tripping in his effort to get out of the building quick enough.

The cold air hit him like a truck as he finally stumbled out of the rusty metal door of the school.

He was breathing heavily, his thoughts whirring around his head like it was a blender.

He set off walking, trying not to let his heart be pierced by the icicle that had seemingly set up home in his chest.

He felt numb.

He couldn't believe it was really happening. A month in and they were leaving.

It was all Lance's fault.

His chest felt like it was being weighed down with a hundred bricks, his stomach felt like it was being impaled repeatedly with a knife and twisted until he felt sick, his whole body was shaking like it had been set on vibrate mode and he hated it.

Lance hated feeling so broken, so hopeless and so depressed.

Suddenly a pain erupted in the back of Lance's head and he cried out before falling to the floor. He brought a hand up to the spot where it hurt and pulled it back to his line of sight to see blood... lots of blood.

There was a chuckle from above him and Lance quickly turned so that he was facing it.

Two figures, dressed completely in black towered over him.

The first had a metal baseball bat balanced on their shoulder, blood dripping from the end to the handle. Lance then realised who's blood it was and he paled visibly.

The second figure had both a gun and a knife tucked into the waistband of their black jeans, a hand perched on the gun and ready to draw at any given second.

Lance crawled backwards hurriedly but was stopped when his back hit a wall.

He was cornered.

The figures quickly walked forwards, locking Lance in his place even more and then the silky smooth voice of the second figure broke the silence.

"Empty your pockets handsome."

Lance recognised it to be a female voice but then figured that in this kind of situation he should probably be planning how to escape so he let the thought go.

"What? No." He said, his voice coming out slurred as his vision blurred a little, his head was throbbing.

"Awwh look at that, he thinks he has a choice." The first figure cooed before the second crouched down to look at him properly.

"It wasn't a question sweetie." The woman said before giggling.

Lance felt something pierce his shoulder and he screamed this time, through gritted teeth, it felt as though he were on fire.

"I'll say it again. Empty your pockets. Or we'll make you."

Lance had a hand pressed to his shoulder, he could feel something hot and thick and sticky leaking through his fingers. He shook his head slightly, black starting to invade his vision and his head becoming harder to support.

Another burst of pain started in his right thigh this time but Lance couldn't even find enough energy to scream, he simply winced and clenched his teeth hard.

Suddenly there was a flapping noise and then shrieks filled the air around him. He blinked, once, twice, three times.

The figures were gone and Lance took the opportunity to shakily get to his feet. He groaned in pain as he felt blood dripping down his face, leaking profusely from his leg and trickling slowly from his shoulder.

He was losing too much blood.

There's so much blood.

He realised distantly that his fluffy white wings were in full view, stretched out wide as though he were about to fly. He smiled half heartedly, now understanding what the flapping noises were.

Lance began to limp in the only direction that made sense in his state. He got about halfway to his destination (which normally would've taken two minutes but had taken Lance eight so far) and then there was another cackle, a loud ear-splitting noise, and Lance fell to the floor again. He could see the locks of chocolate brown hair that had fallen in front of his face slowly turning white, eyes glowing, ears pointed and teeth fanged where he could no longer maintain his human form.

Lance could just about make out the conversation that was slowly getting quieter along with the two figures footsteps.

"Did you get it?"

"I clipped one of the wings."

"Good. We shouldn't get involved with angels right now. It could blow our cover."

Lance let out a humourless laugh.

"Stupid fucking demons." He muttered.

He fumbled for his phone in his back pocket and put it to his ear after slowly typing in a number. He closed his eyes and breathed in and out slowly as he listened to the dial tone.

"Hello?"

"I-I need help. Come outside now." Lance said through gritted teeth before ending the call.

He heard the front door open and then a gasp, and then he was being lifted up and carried somewhere. He knew he was safe now.

"What the fuck happened Lance, holy shit!"

"Demons." He mumbled softly.

He was sat on something soft and comforting and Lance smiled, his head lolling.

"Lance, you need to stay sitting upright okay? Mom, I need you down here right now! Lance is hurt badly!"

Lance smiled numbly, he liked Hunks mom. She worked as a nurse at the local hospital and had fixed Hunk up many times since Lance had known him.

There were hurried footsteps and then a loud gasp. Lance opened his eyes and lifted his arm in a half assed wave to Hunk's mother.

"H-hey Natalie."

"Okay mom, I know this looks really weird but you can't say a word about this to anyone okay? Now please come and help Lance, he's losing consciousness fast."

Natalie blinked a few times before slowly walking over to Lance and shaking her head in bewilderment.

"Wings..." She mumbled.

"Yes ma, wings. Injured wings!" Hunk called desperately, pointing to the usually white feathers that were stained red with blood and trying to hurry her up.

Natalie took a deep breath and then smiled. Lance's head lulled again as his vision started to fade.

"Hey Lancey, can you look at Hunk for me? Thaaat's it... don't look away from Hunk, okay?"

Lance huffed tiredly but nodded.

"Thank you. Now, what injury is the most urgent?" She asked calmly.

Lance thought for a second and then pointed to his wing.

"I-I can f-feel the bullet in there, once that's out I j-just need the bleeding to stop and then I can try and h-heal myself."

Natalie nodded, somehow managing to keep up with the fact that Lance currently has wings, fangs, pointed ears, glowing eyes, stark white hair and can apparently heal himself.

"Hunk, I need you to sew up the wound in his leg. That's the deepest one and the one that's bleeding the most. I'll get the bullet out and then stitch his shoulder. Think you can do that for me baby?"

Hunk nodded quickly and got a surgical needle and thread from some random cupboard, moving to Lance's thigh and beginning the task he was set.

After a while of Lance wincing and Natalie and Hunk shushing him softly, the worst of it was over.

Natalie wiped her brow as she finished stitching Lance's shoulder and stood back.

"Is that okay?" She asked hesitantly.

Lance still felt dizzy, but he wasn't on the verge of passing out now.

He slowly put his hands together as though he were praying and closed his eyes.

After a few seconds of silence Hunk spoke up.

"Is something meant to be happening?"

Then Lance smiled and his body began to glow, every inch of skin that was visible was a heavenly baby blue.

Hunk and his mom gasped in sync, their eyes wide in shock.

And then it stopped and Lance opened his eyes again. 

He sighed and checked himself over before slowly getting to his feet, he stumbled as he put weight on his leg but Hunk caught him.

The wounds were gone but the affected areas still hurt like hell.

"I'm good... thank you so much." Lance mumbled tiredly as he stood upright again.

"No problem. Now you better get your ass to my kitchen table and explain what the hell is happening."

Lance chuckled.

"Sure thing Mrs G."

•••

**Rule eight: DO NOT have your wings out unless you are completely alone.**


	14. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Pidge are surely headed towards their doom until a surprising announcement is made, unexpected guests arrive and the pieces come together to complete the puzzle that has had Keith so confused and frustrated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Second to last chapter ~
> 
> :)

Word count: 3009

°°

"So let me get this straight..." Natalie finally spoke up from her seat at the kitchen table.

She had been completely quiet as Lance explained himself, Hunk also listening intently to the story of his best friends true nature even though he had advised him not to explain for fear of getting him in even more trouble.

Lance smiled hesitantly and nodded for her to continue, his hands wrapping around his cup of coffee in hopes of warming them up.

"You're a prince and also Keith's guardian angel and because Hunk knows, you're being taken back to heaven along with Pidge. And the reason you were attacked is because there are demons running around as well...?"

Lance nodded slowly and looked at the swirling black liquid in his mug.

"In short, yes."

Natalie took a sip of her own drink and then nodded.

She looked up at Lance and sighed sadly. His hair had slowly faded back to brown as he had regained some control over himself, his wings weren't visible anymore and his eyes were also normal again but the pointed ears and fangs still remained.

"So where is this meeting point that you were talking about?" Hunk asked softly.

"Well for us to be taken back to heaven we would have to go by portal... the guards to the gates of Voltron will bind our hands and take us through to seperated rooms. It'd have to be done in a remote area of course so that nobody sees. Coran said that we're to meet him at an old deserted shack a little ways out of the city." Lance explained sadly, the realisation that this was real and was about to actually happen in only a few hours hitting him abruptly and bringing tears to his eyes.

"I can't believe you're leaving... and it's all my fault..." Hunk said quietly, making Lance frown and shake his head, tears rolling freely down his cheeks now.

"Hunk this is not your fault. It's mine. I should've been more careful with the rules, protected Keith from afar like I was supposed to. Now I've gone and ruined everything whilst simultaneously dragging Pidge down with me."

Hunk smiled sadly at his friend and brought him into a hug.

"I'm going to really miss you two, Lance..." He whispered softly.

Lance sniffled as he hugged back.

"We're going to miss you too, Hunk."

Natalie blinked away her own tears as she took a sip from her drink again, her heart breaking a little as she watched her son and his friend say their goodbyes.

~~

Lance hadn't talked to Keith since he had stormed out of his house the previous evening. He thought about the raven haired male silently as he and Pidge made their way to the meeting point.

His heart ached to hold him one last time, to brush his hair behind his ear and kiss him goodbye, to explain everything right there and apologise.

He couldn't though. Keith was mad at him and Lance, though it hurt, figured it would be best to just leave Keith to his life without him.

Keith however was currently pounding on Hunk's front door, shouting profanities at the dark slab of wood.

Something was wrong.

He didn't know what, but ever since he had left Lance's house he had felt suffocated by an overwhelming sense of dread.

It had grown and grown as each hour ticked by until Keith couldn't take it anymore, he was crying now as he begged for Hunk to open the door.

Something was wrong. And he needed to know what.

There was a small click and Keith stepped back as the door opened before running forwards and letting Hunk's arms, which had opened in pity as soon as he saw Keith, wrap around him in a tight hug.

"What's going on Hunk?" He whispered.

His heart felt like it was breaking, like some part of him was ever so slowly being ripped away.

Hunk sighed and pulled away from the hug before closing the front door. He led Keith to his bedroom and sat at his desk as Keith perched on the end of his bed.

"Don't get mad..." He started, and Keith tensed a little.

"I really can't tell you what's happening. It'd put them in even more danger." He said softly.

Keith sat silent for a few seconds, his mind coming to a standstill.

Danger?

He thought back to when he found Pidge and Lance crying on his couch.

"They know." He had said. 

He furrowed his brow, now thinking back to anything weird that Lance had ever said or done.

_"What do you know about the new guy" Keith asked quietly._

_"You mean the brunnette over there?"_

_Keith nodded._

_"Uh when he introduced himself he said that he had moved here from Spain and that he was home-schooled but then he begged his mom to let him go to mainstream and that's all I know so far."_

_Keith hummed as he took this information in._

_"Okay... thanks Nyma."_

Keith then thought about how Lance lives alone and about the time when Lance saved him in the alleyway.

_"Is he a friend of yours?"_

_"Yes, as a matter of fact, he is... and I swear on my mother's grave if you don't move away and leave him alone right now I'll make you regret it."_

So where was Lance's mother really? He had never really talked about her much and Keith was confused as to how he had never thought about it or questioned it before.

_"Some people know me as Akira instead of Lance."_

Keith shook his head, feeling dizzy from how fast his thoughts were coming and going.

"I know there is something going on with Lance." He said to Hunk, who had been watching him worriedly and paled now that he heard what Keith was saying.

"I brushed off everything that happened to be slightly weird without much thought... but I'm starting to think that he's involved in something bigger than just 'stupid ass secrets.' You're my best friend Hunk, I've known you since we were in diapers. So I want you to tell me everything. From the beginning. Now." Keith's eyes were dark with something that Hunk couldn't nor wanted to explain.

He sighed and ran a hand over his face before nodding.

"Okay, fine."

~~

Lance swallowed the lump in his throat as he walked closer and closer to the small shack, Pidge's small hand enveloped by his.

He wished the walk would go on forever, so that he could relive the moment before he left the best thing to ever happen to him. He knew it was best to leave and never look back but there would always be that part of him that never ever wanted to part ways with Earth and Keith and his friends and school.

All too soon, Lance's feet stopped outside the busted wooden door of the shack, the sound of rocky sand underneath his shoes fading into non-existence.

Coran walked out to meet them, his eyes sunken and sad looking.

"I hope you two know that I really wish this had worked out in your favour." He said softly.

Lance nodded mutely, just trying to hold back yet more tears so that he could maintain at least some of his pride.

"I've done a perimeter check and I now need you to change forms. You know that you cannot go through the portal unless you're in angel form."

Lance sighed and let go of Pidge's hand before closing his eyes.

He let the wall that held back his 'powers' crumble and felt the familiar white energy overtake him.

When he was done, he slowly opened his eyes before reaching up and feeling his ears, that were now pointed again. He glanced up at his few overgrown strands of hair to see them completely white again. His snowy white wings were out and fanning the air slightly, the feathers at the tip of them trailing on the floor.

He looked to his right to see Pidge's true form, that he hadn't seen in what felt like forever. 

Her short and previously brown hair had grown long and turned to a goldish blonde colour, the small pink triangular markings on her cheekbones had returned and were glowing softly (just like Lance's blue ones had.) Her own wings were smaller and also a snowy white, they curled around her a little, showing how nervous she really was.

"Are we ready now?" Coran asked softly and the two angels nodded.

Coran smiled sadly and closed his eyes. There was a sudden gust of wind that caught the angels wings, sending them backwards and making them stumble, Lance caught Pidge and steadied them both as he looked around, the sand underneath their feet swirling a few inches off the ground as the wind picked up to a ghastly level.

There was a long and high pitched whistling noise, grating like nails on a chalkboard that made the angels cover their ears with clenched shut eyes and teeth, and then it all stopped very abruptly.

The two teenagers opened their eyes to see a swirling void a little ways from the shack.

Two figures stepped out slowly like it was nothing, their horned, skeleton like heads turning to look at the trio. They stood either side of the portal, the spears in their hands sharp and foreboding.

Lance recognised these figures to be the guards to the gate of Voltron, also known as the gate of heaven.

He felt Pidge shiver next to him and he couldn't help but silently agree that the guards gave him the heeby-jeebies.

There was suddenly a continuous groaning sound, Lance should've been able to hear it from a mile off but the wind and the whistling noise had masked it.

There was a vehicle approaching...

There was a vehicle approaching!!!

"Uh... Coran. I think we have company." Lance spoke up, using his hand to shield his eyes from the late afternoon sun as he peered into the distance.

Coran followed his gaze and gasped.

"I asked Matt to cover all possible roads that come by the shack! How in Voltron's name did it get through?"

Pidge looked up at the mention of her brother and frowned before looking towards the car that was getting closer and closer.

Eventually the car came to a stop in front of them and two figures opened the doors and stepped out.

Lance felt his eyes widen and he shook his head frantically.

No. No, they shouldn't be here.

Hunk walked towards them while shaking his head.

"I'm sorry guys. I didn't tell him about you but he made me tell him where you were..." He said quickly in fear of one of them getting mad. Which Lance definitely was.

Keith stood stock still by the side of the car, his eyes travelling slowly over Lance's body and face and then moving to scan over Pidge.

"What are you doing here!? Are you crazy!? You could be killed for even coming within a mile of us right now!" Lance shouted, his teeth bared and a low growl escaping his throat.

"And you brought Keith here of all people!? What made you think that I would ever want him anywhere near me when I could put him in danger? Do you know how I would feel if he were to get hurt because of me!?"

Coran put a hand on Lance's shoulder and squeezed hard, making him yelp and fall to his knees. He bowed his head respectfully, Coran's power over him leaving him quiet and obedient, like a dog would be to it's master.

"No harm will come to your friends. Pipe down." He said softly before turning to Hunk and Keith.

"But he is right. It is dangerous to come anywhere near beings such as us when we are in our true forms... you must leave."

Keith seemed to think that that would be the perfect moment to speak up.

"Fuck that. There's no way in hell that I'm leaving this spot until someone fucking explains what's going on. I've been left in the dark for too long and it's beginning to royally piss me off."

Lance sighed and shook his head. Keith's stubbornness will be the death of him.

There was a pause before a loud bang met Lance's ears and he looked up, feeling the colour drain from his face.

The guards had hit the end of their spears on the ground three times.

It was starting.

"Keith, Hunk. Get out of here now." He growled, getting to his feet again.

"Prince Akira McClain, guardian angel to Keith Akira Kogane. Your sentence has been heightened, due to the events that happened yesterday evening at six forty seven, earth time. You broke the last remaining rule, you're true form was seen by not just one human, but two. And to top it off you were involved in a scuffle with two high level demons without reporting it." The left guard spoke.

Lance could almost feel Keith's shock from where he was standing. He took a few steps forward until he was by the brunnette's side and grabbed his hand.

"Lance, what the fuck is happening!? Tell me this is some sort of sick dream." He whisper shouted, eyes filling with tears.

Lance shook his head softly and pulled Keith into a hug, he buried his face in his neck and wrapped his arms around him.

"You're my guardian angel?" He mumbled in disbelief.

Lance chuckled as a few tears cascaded down his cheeks.

"Yes."

Pidge suddenly ran forward, confusion taking over the sad expression on her face.

"Hang on! You didn't say anything about me, I broke the rules too!" She said, getting closer to the guards but she was knocked to the side.

"Prince Akira was the influencer in this crime. Voltron has come to the decision that Katie Holt will not be punished." The guard said in a monotone voice.

"That's bullshit! Whether he was the influencer or not, I broke the rules too! It's only fair that I should get the same punishment!"

Lance pulled away from the hug as the guards stepped forwards abruptly, Keith held his hand and watched with nervous curiosity burning in his eyes.

"Under violation of not one, but all ten Guardian Angel rules, section eleven: Earth visits, you are hereby sentenced to life long servitude in The Room of Reflection. This is a default punishment and any sentence that the court deems necessary upon your trial will also be carried out. The broken rules are as follows:

Rule one: DO NOT get attached to the subject.

Rule two: DO NOT harm any human during your stay.

Rule three: DO NOT reveal your identity or anything to do with our world.

Rule four: DO NOT reveal your real name at any point.

Rule five: DO NOT get involved with dangerous humans.

Rule six: DO NOT enter into any relationships, whether romantic or just sexual.

Rule seven: DO NOT accept any alcohol or illegal substances.

Rule eight: DO NOT have your wings out unless you are completely alone.

Rule nine: DO NOT let your subject come to any harm.

Rule ten: DO NOT keep it a secret if you somehow manage to break a rule. Tell your supervisor immediately.

Anything you say now can and will be used against you in an official trial with the Goddess Allura. May you regret your actions and learn from your mistakes." The guard finished before they took a step closer to him.

Keith had stared at Lance in shock as he listened to the rules being read out and everything connected in his head. 

He shook his head violently when the guard stopped talking.

"They can't do that! I won't allow it!" The raven haired male shouted worriedly and Lance smiled sadly.

He had given up trying to lie his way out of it, he had done wrong and he deserved this.

Keith squeezed Lance's hand tightly, just trying to get him to understand.

He couldn't lose Lance.

Not after everything.

He was Keith's guardian angel, surely they can't take him away from him?

"They can't take you away from me! They can't do it!" He shouted, voicing his thoughts.

Lance shook his head as the guards grabbed his arms and pulled them behind his back, binding them there with some sort of glowing rope. Lance knew from the pressure it put on him that he wasn't getting out of its hold.

"No! Lance!" Keith cried, grabbing him by the waist and trying to pull him away from the guards.

Hunk was sobbing in the corner, Coran patting his shoulder to try and comfort him.

"Coran, do something!" Pidge screamed through her tears.

"Lance, damn it. Fight back!"

Keith gave one last pull on Lance's waist before he was pushed aside by the guards.

"I'm sorry..." the angel said, turning to look at him and feeling his heart break at the sight of Keith crying over him.

"I love you, Keith Akira Kogane." Lance called as they began to pull him towards the portal.

Keith tripped as he tried to get closer again, only to be pulled back by a crying Pidge, who knew he would get hurt if he tried to go through the portal after him. 

"Lance!" He screamed it this time, dropping to his knees as the tears poured, his eyes wide and disbelieving as the guards dragged him even further away.

Lance smiled at him one last time.

Suddenly he felt heat surround him and just like that, the boy that he has fallen so deeply in love with disappeared before him and a mirror took his place. Lance sighed.

The Room of Reflection.

Every single surface is covered in mirrors, the walls, the ceiling, the floor. It's used for prisoners so that they can 'reflect' on their crimes... Lance scoffed. 

Allura thinks she's fucking funny. 

•••


	15. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance's trial has finally come around as his friends worry endlessly for his wellbeing. Coran comes back with bad news and we reach the end of our story with Keith, who feels broken beyond compare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Last chapter ~
> 
> :(

Word count: 2190

°°

After about three hours of sitting in the room of reflection, there was a click and Akira's reflection moved three spaces to the right as a door opened.

"Follow me. You will now be taken to the court room for a trial."

Akira nodded numbly and stood up, dragging his feet along the floor as he followed the guard.

They made their way through the corridors, Akira finding himself feeling dizzy from all the twists and turns they had made before they finally came to stand outside an abnormally large door.

The guard freed Akira's hands from their restraints before opening it and standing to the side, allowing the white haired angel to hesitantly step into the room.

He was walked up to a metal chair in the very centre of the room, chains littering the arms and legs. Akira sat down in the chair without question and was very relieved when the guard didn't chain him to it.

A small way off from his chair was a large wooden stand and a truly beautiful silver throne. However not quite as beautiful as the woman with snow white hair that sat on the throne with refined grace. She had been blessed with beauty, her long eyelashes kissing her tan skin everytime she blinked, her rosy cheeks dimpled and seemingly glowing. She had a serious face and a small silver headpiece atop her head, a shiny blue sapphire cut into the shape of a triangle dangling by her forehead. Rings adorned her fingers and bracelets collected by her wrists, and a long fine chain necklace sat in between the folds of her gorgeous blue silk dress.

The Goddess Allura in all her glory.

"Prince Akira." She said, looking down at him and trying to hold back a fond smile.

"Goddess Allura." He said back, greeting his sister in a weirdly subdued nature.

"You have one chance and one chance only to give me one valid reason why I shouldn't give you your punishment. All those being trialed have this opportunity." Allura said formally, though there was the suggestion of sadness in her voice.

Akira couldn't imagine what it must be like, to have to trial and sentence your own brother.

He hummed and looked her dead in the eye before standing and bowing his head low as a sign of respect.

"Goddess Allura, I'm going to be completely honest with you. I really do deserve this punishment. I was ignorant in my role as a guardian angel, I thought I could get away with everything at one point. I didn't listen to Katie when she tried to knock some sense into me and I could've gotten her into trouble as well, though I'm very glad that I didn't. I single handedly broke all ten rules on that list, and for that I shall take my punishment willingly." Akira paused and looked up at Allura again now, begging slightly with his eyes as he went to continue.

"But you should know that if there is one reason that you shouldn't give me my punishment, should you be so merciful, it would be because of rule number one. Keith Akira Kogane made breaking those rules a million percent worth it. He taught me how to be human. He taught me that there are good times and that there are bad times. He taught me that struggling isn't always necessarily a bad thing and that it can make you ten times stronger. But most importantly he taught me, showed me what it's like to love and be loved. For that I shall always be in his debt. He is the love of my life and I would do anything to be allowed to remain protecting him. However that decision is for you and you only to make and know that I still love and highly respect you and that I will accept the outcome no matter what it is." Akira finished.

There was murmuring around the court room and only then did Akira notice the rows of angels sitting in seats high above him, Allura and the guards. They were looking down on him, some in pity and some with disgust.

Akira couldn't care less to be honest. He just needed to know what was happening. 

Allura seemed to think for a few minutes as the angels chatted among themselves before she raised her hands and the room fell silent again.

"I appreciate your argument. Thank you for your cooperation. Unfortunately it is in our best interest to strip you of your title as guardian angel, protector of Keith Akira Kogane. You will be taken to the dungeons where you will lose your white wings and then you will be taken back to The Room of Reflection where you will spend some time atoning for your crime. This will serve as an F sentence. Do you understand?"

Akira felt any last hope he might have had drain from his body.

"Do you understand Prince Akira?" Allura repeated.

"Yes..."

Allura nodded. 

"Very well. Guards, take him away."

~~

Hunk's leg jogged nervously. He had bitten his fingernails down to the nubs he was that anxious.

Pidge lay a hand on his leg to make it fall still.

"Try and relax. He's being trialled by his sister. It may not be that bad... hopefully." She said, trying so hard to reassure not only Hunk but herself as well.

She had never met the Goddess Allura herself, being too low status to even be considered as a servant to her. But from what Lance had told her, his sister was a kind woman and took the time to understand the criminals situation fully when she was trialling and sentencing someone.

Pidge looked over to Keith, who hadn't said a word since Lance had been taken through the portal.

He had cried and he had screamed and he had fought but once she had eventually managed to calm him down, not a single noise had left his lips.

They were now sitting in the abandoned shack, waiting for Coran to get back from heaven and tell them what was happening with Lance.

It had been five hours so far.

After a while of nothing but quick glances to the grimy clock on the wall, there was a creak of floorboards and all three teenagers were on their feet in an instant.

Coran walked through the door to the shack with tear stained cheeks and Pidge could already tell that they weren't getting any relatively good news anytime soon.

"Well?" Hunk spoke up immediately, looking to Coran expectantly. 

Coran sighed and took a seat on the dusty armchair next to him.

"The trial was unlike any I've ever been to... there were more angels there than I've ever seen together at a single time..." He started.

Hunk covered his mouth with his hand and shook his head.

"What he did must've been worse than we originally thought..." He mumbled to which Coran shook his head.

"It's not so much the crime, more the fact that he's our only prince. He's to take over as God if anything were to happen to Allura..."

Hunk and Keith looked at him in shock.

"I knew he was a prince but I didn't know he was that important!" Hunk said loudly.

Pidge coaxed Coran on with an impatient groan and he gave a sad frown.

"The Goddess gave him a chance to say why he shouldn't be punished and he started saying all this mumbo jumbo about how he really did deserve his punishment. That stupid boy. He's always so righteous at the wrong moments." He sniffled.

Pidge groaned and shook her head.

"Of course he would say that..."

Coran nodded gravely and then smiled warmly.

"He then went on to say how if there was any reason he shouldn't be punished then it would be because of Keith. Oh it was heartbreaking to hear him protecting you even when he was being judged so harshly. He said that you taught him how to love and that essentially he didn't care that he had broken the rules because he got you out of it." He smiled, turning to Keith now as he spoke.

Keith's lip crumpled and he closed his eyes again as the tears from earlier resumed sliding down his cheeks. Pidge's heart broke a little as she watched, to think that even upstairs while he was sitting and being punished he would confess his love for a human... and his subject no less. He sure was brave.

"So!? What was the final decision!?" Hunk called, snapping Coran out of his feels and bringing him back to the topic at hand.

"Oh, yes. Uh... he's... he's been given an F sentence."

Pidge shrieked in shock.

"What!? They're ostrisising him completely!?" She shouted and Coran nodded slowly.

Hunk looked from Pidge to Coran and then back to Pidge again.

"What's an F sentence?" He asked worriedly.

Pidge curled in on herself and began to cry, her wings wrapping around her so that she was hidden.

Coran sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose in stress before running a hand through the feathers on Pidge's left wing to try and comfort her.

"An F sentence is very rarely given unless you've done something seriously wrong. Long story short, his wings will be stained black as a sign of treason and they'll take away his grace... he'll technically still be a prince but he won't be a Guardian angel anymore. He'll be a Fallen angel... hence the 'F' sentence for fallen. Fallen angels are shunned even more than demons. He would never be able to take the throne, meaning that we're also now heirless."

"Holy shit..." Hunk mumbled, his hands coming up to hide his face.

They sat there for a while in silence, letting it sink in that they were probably never going to see their friend again.

Pidge was the first to snap. 

"I think I'm just gonna go back to my apartment for a while..." She mumbled before making her way out of the door.

Coran followed behind her ten minutes later, saying that he should probably go back now.

Hunk was really sad, and tired and hungry. He wanted to cry. He wanted to go home and curl up in bed with Lance's favourite flavour crisps and cry. But Hunk had to be there for Keith.

Keith was heart broken.

Keith was actually broken.

His face was completely void of any emotion, his eyes glazed over and staring at something that Hunk couldn't see. Hunk tried to talk to him but he remained unmoving, he tried to hug him but Keith didn't respond.

In the end he ended up carrying Keith to his car, buckling him up in the passenger seat and then driving him home.

He helped Keith into his bedroom where the boy finally let out a small whimper. Hunk jumped a little at the sudden noise and followed Keith's gaze over to his desk.

Hunk froze and then looked to Keith sympathetically.

There lay Lance's signature green jacket, folded neatly with a small note on top.

Hunk walked over and set the note aside before picking the jacket up. He wrapped it around Keith's shoulders, the boy crying even more than earlier as the smell of Lance enveloped him.

Hunk guides Keith towards the bed and put him under the covers, tucking him in tight.

"Why did he have to leave Hunk?" Keith whispered brokenly, wrapping the jacket around him even more.

Hunk smiled with tears in his eyes as he sat and stroked Keith's hair down.

"Because he fell in love and failed to abide by some stupid rules..."

"It's not fair." He groaned.

"I know Keith... I know." Hunk replied, trying as best as he could to comfort his best friend.

"What did the note say?"

Hunk stood up and walked to the desk, taking the paper in his hands  and bringing it to Keith.

"I love you. Don't forget me." He read aloud, before he wailed loudly and buried his face into his pillow to drown himself out.

Hunk thought it would probably be best to leave him alone for now to mourn so he kissed Keith's head, slowly made his way out of the room and shut the door. He walked out of the house and drove home in silence.

His mom didn't question his depressed state as he walked past her and grabbed a bag of crisps before walking to his room. She knew that he had probably gone through a lot in the last few hours. Losing one of his best friends for example.

Keith just cried and cried and cried, reading the note over again until he could perfect every single flick of Lance's cursive handwriting.

"Don't forget me." Keith scoffed with a blocked nose. "How could I ever forget you." He sniffled.

Some stories don't have a happy ending, but they take you on a truly unforgettable journey.

And that will forever be Lance McClain: Unforgettable.

•••

 


End file.
